Juego de disfrases
by 845KIP
Summary: Tanto tiempo cerca de él pero nunca se avanza, Kagome Higurashi quiere conocer a su profesor Inuyasha Taisho de una manera mas profunda, que sucedera cuando se entere de los diferentes gustos que tiene el...
1. Deseos profundos

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece sino la historia serian diferentes en todo caso nada me pertence no tengo nada mio y no quiero nada a cambio.

El siguiente fic presenta material explícito y no apto para menores de edad y menos para gente de corazones sensibles, también presenta material de tipo BDSM aquellos que no estén de acuerdo con ese tipo de actividad por favor has téngase de leer.

Capítulo 1

―Eso es todo por hoy, clase. ―El profesor Inuyasha Taisho se inclinó sobre su escritorio, apoyándose en sus bronceados brazos pronunciadamente musculosos mientras revisaba las últimas notas y entonces anotó una idea o dos para la siguiente clase. Su estricta rutina nunca variaba. Kagome Higurashi tomó una profunda respiración cuando su cabello negro como media noche cayó sobre su frente… atreviéndose a rozar la parte superior de sus engañosamente intelectuales anteojos, que usaba sobre sus penetrantes ojos dorados. Dios, era sexy. Ella deslizó la mano debajo de su cuaderno de apuntes, lo cerró, apiló sus libros y los empujó en contra de su pecho. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de él.

Levantándose de su asiento en el primer banco, se acercó a su escritorio.

―Profesor Taisho, tengo los apuntes que me pidió que evaluara.

―No los necesitaré hasta la semana próxima, ¿pero por qué no estoy sorprendido de que ya los hayas terminado? ―le dijo con una taimada sonrisa que envió lujuria líquida mojando sus bragas―. La clase terminó, llámame Inuyasha.

No era la primera vez que le había pedido que se refiriera a él más casualmente. Éste era su sexto curso con él y ella había sido parte de su equipo de investigación durante dos años. Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que ahora era su profesora auxiliar, en cierta forma ella todavía se sentía incómoda en dar ese último paso para llamarlo por su nombre dentro de los pasillos del departamento de historia feudal. Le daba demasiadas ideas que no tenían nada que ver con la academia. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, las ideas proliferaban de cualquier forma sin importar en cómo ella se refiriera a él. No podía detenerlas, incluso ya ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Había estado enamorada de su profesor desde que era una estudiante de segundo año en la universidad, cuándo había caído desde algún andamio, directamente a sus fuertes brazos y bajo su hechizo. Durante años había hecho lo imposible para quitarlo de su mente… todo menos abandonar sus clases, o rechazar un lugar en su equipo de investigación, o declinar las salidas sociales con la clase y quedarse hasta que sólo quedaran ellos dos, hablando toda la noche. Había indicios de una atracción mutua. Instancias en las que el profesor le daba paso al hombre. Pero hasta ahora, el profesor había salido unilateralmente victorioso.

Tomando los apuntes, Inuyasha los metió dentro de una carpeta plegable y la apretujó en el interior de un maletín de cuero gastado. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella y, atrapándolos, le sostuvo la mirada con una intensidad que le hizo a Kagome contener el aliento. Él estaba entusiasmado.

―Kag, aceptaron nuestro escrito. Van a publicarlo en unos tres meses.

Una ancha sonrisa atravesó el rostro de ella.

― ¿Tan pronto? ¡Eso es fantástico!

―Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo una cita con el comité de becas en aproximadamente quince minutos, así que voy a tener que irme rápidamente de aquí, pero quería hacerte saber que estás, aquí y para siempre, atada a mí.

Ella pestañeó dos veces, no estando segura de lo que le quiso decir.

Él se estiró a través del escritorio y le apretó el hombro, guiándola alrededor para que quedara delante de él.

―Publiqué las conclusiones con los nombres de los dos.

Ella no lo podría creer.

―Pero… no pensé, nunca soñé…

―Tú trabajaste mucho en eso. Me empujaste más allá de lo que yo quería ir. Fuiste la que identificó la discrepancia en nuestras supuestas lenguas antiguas. ―le dirigió un falso ceño fruncido, continuando―, hubo muchas veces en las que quise ponerte sobre mis rodillas y zurrarte por poner en duda cada bendecido punto, pero fue a causa de esa condenada veta desafiante tuya que lo hicimos. Infierno sí, tu nombre está en los apuntes.

― Inuyasha, ―ella se atragantó, su corazón acelerado al máximo tanto por la idea de estar sobre cualquier parte de su anatomía como por la noticia de salir publicada―. Gracias.

―Ahh, mi nombre, ―le dijo, recompensándola con una lenta sonrisa―. ¿Fue tan difícil acceder a mi pedido?

Su boca se secó cuando un ardiente placer atravesó a su sistema. Ella quería tirar los libros, gatear encima del escritorio y rogarle que la tomase allí mismo.

―No, ―logró decir en voz baja, obligándose a responder―. Supongo que no.

Estaban solos en el aula ahora y con filas de pupitres vacíos como su única audiencia, permanecieron parados mirando en un estridente silencio al otro. Él bajó la mirada de sus ojos a su boca, la latente intensidad entre ellos amenazaba con llegar al punto de ebullición en cualquier momento. Ella presionó sus labios juntos, sintiendo sus pezones como guijarros y agradeciendo la cubierta de su grueso suéter de otoño.

El pulgar se movió en contra de su hombro donde él la estaba apretando. La sutil presión de su toque subió vertiginosamente a través de su cuerpo, terminando en un abrasador latigazo de calor mojado entre sus piernas. Era un contacto íntimo. No como los castos apretones de manos que recibía de forma masiva de los otros compañeros de trabajo al final de un semestre, ni cortesía profesional, ni inocente. Esto era silenciosamente demandante, y ella daría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Dejó escapar su aliento, y con él salió su nombre en una suave súplica.

― Inu…yasha. ―Le había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Anhelando el momento en que se llevara a cabo. Pero él era tan estricto, tan contenido, tan controlado. Ambos lo eran. Hasta ahora.

El agarre en su hombro se apretó y entonces se relajó con una sacudida que la hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

―Bien… felicitaciones para nosotros. ―Una sonrisa que nunca había sido más rígida. Un mensaje que nunca había sido más claro. _No_.

Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada por lo embarazoso de su rechazo silencioso. Él había estado cerca. Lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en su toque. ¿Qué lo estaba deteniendo?

Tenía que saber que ella lo deseaba, ¿verdad? Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente clara, no había…

Con su confianza hecha pedazos, se enderezó delante de él, dolorosamente consciente de sus ojos estrechándose sobre ella. Se preparó para el aguijón de humillación y siguió adelante, sabiendo que nunca se perdonaría a sí misma si no lo intentara.

― ¿Tienes planes esta noche, Inuyasha? Yo podría cocinar y… ―tragó para pasar el nudo en su garganta, rezando para que eso nivelara el pequeño temblor en su voz―,…podríamos celebrar… juntos.

Luchando por no retorcerse bajo el calor de su dura mirada, esperó su respuesta.

Él apartó la mirada, otra vez empujando los errantes mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos, y sacándose los anteojos de su perfecta nariz derecha. Primero puliéndolos con su corbata, los reubicó antes de responder. Sin duda, una táctica para ganar un segundo o dos, para tranquilizarse.

―Lo siento, Kagome. Tendré que declinar.

_¡No!_ Tal vez era sólo una cuestión del momento.

―Podríamos…

La brusca sacudida de su cabeza le cortó la desesperada sugerencia.

― Kagome, sal y celebra con tus amigos. ―Metió las manos profundamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones caquis y permaneció inflexible delante de ella.

―Sí, Profesor. Felicitaciones… y gracias otra vez.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no desmoronarse y ponerse a gritar delante de él, pero en cierta forma, Kagome se las arregló para atravesar el campo universitario y subir las escaleras hasta su apartamento antes de que la primera lágrima se resbalara de sus párpados. Sólo que su humillación no tenía que ser el asunto privado por el que ella había rezado.

Parada al lado de la puerta de su apartamento estaba su mejor amiga, Sango, esperando, una mirada expectante en sus ojos. Antes de que Kagome pudiera murmurar un saludo, Sango caminó decididamente en dirección a ella.

―Ya sé por qué el Professor IT no va por ti.

La sangre cayó en picada de su cabeza, hundiéndose como plomo en su estómago mientras Kagome esperada por la explicación que cementaría lo desesperado de su situación.

― ¿Es malo?

Sango ladeó la cabeza a un lado, apoyando una mano sobre su cadera.

―Eso depende, supongo, ―le contestó evasivamente, atisbando a Katrina con una mirada especulativa―. Lo conozco. Es un dom.

Kagome pestañeó, aturdida, esperando que la explicación aclare lo que ella obviamente no había comprendido. Pero Sango sencillamente se la quedó mirando.

― ¿Un dom? ¿BDSM? ¿Cómo tú? ―Un momento de pánico la embargó, y su mejor amiga pareció deducir por su expresión la causa de su ansiedad.

―No seas ridícula, nunca hemos estado juntos. Yo no soy sub y… como si pudiera haber alguna duda… tampoco lo es él, además estoy con Miroku. Sin embargo, por lo que tengo entendido, hay quienes encuentran a tu profesor realmente atrapante. ―Las cejas de Sango se fruncieron y entonces envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome ―. Busca tus llaves. Entraremos y hablaremos.

Sentada en el borde de su gastado sofá dentro de la sala de estar de su apartamento del tercer piso, Kagome oía cómo Sango explicaba que algunos meses antes, ella había conocido a Inuyasha en un club de BDSM, sólo que no se había dado cuenta de que el dom codiciado que estaba a su lado era el mismo hombre por el que su amiga había estado desmayándose durante años. Fue sólo porque había estado buscando a Kagome esa tarde y había ido a la sala de conferencias a esperarla, que había descubierto la conexión. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y los estudiantes salieron, Sango había visto al profesor frente al aula, vio a Kagome acercándose a él y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quién era Inuyasha, y se fue antes de que él la viera.

― ¿Codiciado? ―La desesperación reptó a través de su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era sólo una aduladora dentro del grupo que estaba interesado en Inuyasha Taisho. Pero por supuesto que lo era. ¿Quién no lo desearía?

La expresión de Sango se suavizó.

―Obviamente, su aspecto físico es fuera de serie, pero adicionalmente a eso, como un dom, él se ha ganado realmente una reputación. Ahí está la cosa, sin embargo. Porque a pesar de tener tantas subs clamando detrás de él, se rumorea que es muy selectivo y no cede a casi cualquiera, cosa que supongo que ya sabes.

Ella lo conocía bien.

Sin embargo, algo desconcertada por los gustos sexuales del profesor, Kagome se dio cuenta de que su atracción no se había reducido. Conocía algo sobre BDSM por lo que Sango, una domme experimentada, había compartido con los años. El juego del control la fascinaba, la idea del bondage, castigos e incentivos la estimulaban, pero nunca se había visto atraída por el acto de dominación como su amiga. Al contrario, los hombres autoritarios siempre la habían atraído, pero en su limitada experiencia sexual, su sumisión nunca incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza. No hasta ahora. No hasta que consideró sucumbir a la voluntad de Inuyasha. Entregándose completamente en sus manos y a su merced… la idea estaba sorprendentemente excitándola.

La segura supervisión de Inuyasha y la inquebrantable demanda por su excelencia siempre habían sido una parte de su atractivo. Mientras muchos de los ayudantes y estudiantes por igual huían de sus agobiantes demandas y crueles dictámenes, Kagome proliferaba con ellos. Nunca había experimentado nada tan satisfactorio como las luchas por la máxima recompensa de su halago.

Ella trabajaba más duro y más tiempo que nadie, y cuándo Inuyasha le concedía su aprobación por un trabajo bien hecho, ésta tamborileaba a todo lo largo de su cuerpo. En algún nivel ella entendía que había estado implorando por complacerlo durante años. Sólo que ahora tenía un indicio de a lo que complacerlo conllevaría y se preguntó si podría hacerlo. Y más que eso, si Inuyasha alguna vez se lo permitiría.

― ¿Kag… Kag? ―Inuyasha se arrodilló delante de su pupitre, sus ojos dorados preocupados mientras buscaban los de ella―. ¿Estás bien?

Ella rápidamente escudriñó la sala de conferencias y, dándose cuenta de que estaba vacía excepto por ellos dos, sintió sus mejillas arder. Nunca había perdido su foco durante una conferencia antes, en particular no una de Inuyasha, pero eso es exactamente lo que había sucedido hoy. Y peor aún, había estado tan fascinada con su imaginación que incluso no había notado cuándo terminó la conferencia de manera de poder irse deprisa junto con los otros estudiantes. No, se quedó sentada aquí, siendo el foco exclusivo de la atención de Inuyasha, húmeda y jadeante a causa de su deseo.

Él frunció las cejas, su voz se profundizó.

―Kag, ―demandó, agarrándole la rodilla.

―Inu… Profesor. ―Se puso rápidamente de pie, haciendo caer al piso su mochila en una avalancha de libros y carpetas―. Oh, Dios, estoy bien, lo siento tanto, ―jadeó, ardiendo de vergüenza incluso mientras todavía ardía por su fantasía.

―Me alegro de que estés bien. ―Él recogió unos cuantos de sus libros y se los entregó, mientras ella torpemente los echaba otra vez dentro de la bolsa―. No has parecido tú misma esta última semana. ― Kagome empujó una carpeta dentro de su bolsa con una mano a la vez que extendía la otra para tomar el siguiente libro que Inuyasha le estaba dando―. ¿Hay algo de lo quieres hablar…?

Su atención chasqueó a Inuyasha, atraída por la frase sin terminar. Su rostro era una máscara de acero cuando él bajó la mirada al libro que estaban sujetado. Su respiración estalló en un silbido como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico. ¡De todos los libros! La cubierta era una foto en blanco y negro del primer plano de la espalda desnuda de una mujer. Sus muñecas estaban atadas detrás de ella con anchas bandas negras de cuero, aseguradas a través de anillos de metal con la forma de la letra D a un igualmente impresionante cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Era un libro erótico sobre BDSM, una misteriosamente sensual historia de bondage y sumisión que la excitaba tanto como la alarmaba. Ella había estado excitada por la vívida imaginación y las conmovedoras emociones descriptas, y se devoró cada página, cada prueba, cada alabanza, hasta que su cuerpo ardía por la necesidad de experimentar de primera mano el acto de someterse con el único propósito de satisfacer a un hombre. Lo que ella había leído y la necesidad que despertaba en ella eran las únicas razones por las que su mente había vagado tan lejos de la conferencia, pero nunca lejos de Inuyasha.

Abruptamente él empujó el libro en su mano y se levantó. La mirada de Kagome permaneció sobre el piso. No podía mirarlo, estaba aterrada de ver su reacción, si él incluso tuviera una.

Cuando él habló, su tono fue frío y plano.

―Termina de recoger tus cosas, Kag. ―Ella inmediatamente recogió el resto de sus pertenencias y las metió en su bolsa mientras Inuyasha regresaba alrededor de su escritorio―. Como te estaba diciendo, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, ven a mí. Aprecio nuestra relación. Siempre has sido una alumna capaz y una asistente sin igual. Por esta vía, tenemos un brillante futuro juntos, y no dejaré que nada interfiera con eso. ¿Soy claro, Kagome?

Levantando la cabeza, ella se obligó a dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él.

―Sí, Profesor.

Ella comprendía exactamente lo que él le estaba diciendo. No pondría en peligro su relación por ir más allá de los límites de la academia. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera astillándose dentro de su pecho, cada afilada astilla reduciendo la esperanza que ella había albergado todos estos años.

Echándose la bolsa sobre el hombro se las arregló para asentir rápidamente con la cabeza y entonces subió las escaleras corriendo y salió de la sala de conferencias. La puerta se cerró detrás suyo con un fuerte clic y se apoyó contra la pared, desesperadamente tratando de tomar aire, para calmar el temblor de sus manos, y silenciar el griterío en su cabeza.

No era justo. Ella podría ser lo que él quería, podría hacer cualquier cosa que él exigiera. Podría hacerlo feliz. Si sólo él la quisiera. Pero él había sido claro, no abriría brecha en los límites de su relación ni le daría la oportunidad de ponerse a prueba a sí misma.

¡Malditas circunstancias! Si se hubieran conocido en algún otro lugar, habría tenido una oportunidad. Ella lo sabía. Su química era innegable. Colgaba fuerte y pesada entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y se sacudió la sensación de embotamiento cuando la impotencia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ella no cedería, no renunciaría.

Encontraría una oportunidad para ponerse a prueba ante a él, tenía que hacerlo.


	2. Empieza la mascarada

Capítulo 2

Kagome cambió de posición en su escritorio, ansiosa y excitada, mientras Inuyasha finalizaba la clase.

―Así es que les desearé a todos un seguro y agradable Halloween. Eso es todo por hoy.

Algunos estudiantes se acercaron a su escritorio y Kagome se tomó su tiempo para juntar sus cosas, reuniendo coraje y preparándose para otra de la penetrantes miradas fijas de Inuyasha. Desde el incidente con su libro de BDSM la semana anterior, se había encontrado los ojos de Inuyasha sobre ella más a menudo, los interrogantes persistiendo en sus profundidades. Enervada, ella esperaba que él sacara el tema, indagara acerca del libro, hiciera algún movimiento para demostrar que algo había cambiado, pero en su corazón sabía que todo seguía igual. Su interés podría haberse visto picado, pero su determinación no había disminuido. Enderezó los hombros y desterró a las mariposas que frenéticamente estaban revoloteando en su estómago. Su determinación no había disminuido, y tampoco la de ella. Esta noche era la noche.

Cuando el último estudiante se despidió, ella esperó que llegara su asentimiento de cabeza.

― ¿Qué tienes para mí, Kag?

―Los apuntes, Profesor.

Él se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada sobre ella, una severa reprimenda en sus ojos.

―Er… Inuyasha. ―Sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que por cada vez que ella decía su nombre en voz alta, lo había pensado unas mil veces. Él tomó los apuntes y hojeó rápidamente la pila antes de enderezarse y entonces dejarlos caer dentro de su maletín. Luego de un momento, apoyó una cadera sobre su escritorio y le devolvió su muda mirada, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en la comisura de su suntuosa boca. El silencio se prolongó entre ellos hasta que repentinamente ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando embobada y él estaba… divertido.

Agarrándose a lo primero que le vino en mente, le preguntó,

― ¿Vas a ir a alguna fiesta de Halloween esta noche?

El levantó las cejas.

―No lo tengo decidido. ¿Y tú? ¿Te disfrazarás con tus amigas otra vez este año? ―Ella sabía que no significaba que él pretendiera ser condescendiente, sino que era más como un recordatorio a sí mismo de que ella era demasiado inocente para él. Bien, eso estaba por verse.

―Sí. Tenemos una… fiesta de disfraces, ―le contestó, rogando que el calor que estaba cursando su camino a través de su cuerpo no se dirigiera hacia sus mejillas. Iba a asistir a una fiesta de disfraces, es cierto, sólo que no había nada inocente en ella. La fiesta de disfraces El Baile de Todos los Santos era la fiesta erótica más grande del año y se suponía que Inuyasha iba a estar allí. Había requerido de cada conexión de Sango poder conseguir una invitación adicional para Kagome, pero lo había conseguido.

Para que Kagome tuviera su oportunidad con el hombre que amaba. Sólo que ahora, si le había respondido honestamente, él no estaba seguro de si asistiría.

―Bien, no deberías quedarte en casa, ―dijo ella, la torpe desesperación tiñendo su voz―. Halloween es una fiesta para los juegos oscuros. Sal y consigue un poco diversión esta noche―. Ella no terminaba de decir eso. Bien podría haberle dado un mapa de la fiesta y haberse puesto a saltar gritando, ¡_estaré allí_!

La expresión de Inuyasha se congeló, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Ociosamente se restregó la mandíbula bien afeitada y entonces asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a su escritorio.

―Pasa un rato agradable esta noche. No comas demasiados dulces.

Había hecho todo lo que podía hacer, todo lo que le quedaba era esperar. Sintiéndose como una niña rechazada, Kagome salió corriendo del aula, con las mejillas ardiendo, para encontrar a Sango y finalizar sus planes para el Baile de Todos los Santos.

Kagome levantó el cierre de su pequeño vestido negro de cuero estilo corsé y comprobó su apariencia en el espejo con satisfacción. Se veía tan diferente de sí misma, casi podría olvidar los problemas que invadían a su conservador alter ego de ratón de biblioteca. Iba a ir a la fiesta como Gatita. Su vestido de cuero negro tenía una larga cola desprendiéndose del trasero de la falda, la que apenas cubría la parte inferior de su tanga negro. La máscara, recubierta de pelaje negro, le tapaba los pómulos y la parte superior de la cabeza. Su cabello azabache, aclarado con una tintura y peinado con grandes rizos, caía sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sus ojos estaban maquillados de color ocre y había pegado una diminuta lentejuela brillante en la comisura de cada uno, cambiando eficazmente toda la mirada y la forma, pero el toque final eran las lentes de contacto… ojos de gato con iris amarillos y pupilas negras ovaladas. Su anonimato era la llave para el éxito del plan. Eso en caso de que Inuyasha realmente asistiera, y en ese frente, ella y Sango habían hecho todo lo que podían.

Cuando habían sacado de entre manos el plan, Sango contactó a Inuyasha con la noticia de que había encontrado a alguien perfecta para él, una nueva sub que era muy receptiva, deseosa de complacer y aprender, y que ella iba a llevarla al Baile de Todos los Santos. Con su visión única tanto de Inuyasha como de Kagome, Sango relató algunos detalles claves sobre la sub que esperaba despertar el interés del profesor. Inuyasha había sido contundente al decir que no estaba seguro de que quisiera asistir y que no estaba en absoluto seguro de querer tomar a una nueva sub tampoco, pero había prometido considerar la propuesta.

Con la esperanza como su ancla, Kagome se preparó para la fiesta. Si Inuyasha estaba allí, si quisiera a una sub anónima para dominar, entonces ella tendría su oportunidad. Si no, la noche terminaría en una decepción y Kagome sola. Ella gustosamente se pondría en manos de Inuyasha, confiaba en él implícitamente. Pero la idea de un desconocido tocándola iba más allá de su comprensión.

Inclinándose por la cintura, Kagome alisó las negras botas de cuero de gamuza altas hasta medio muslo. Los tacones aguja perfeccionaban su delgada figura de piernas largas, un fantástico contraste con sus abultados pechos, que se desbordaban de las pequeñas tazas de su sujetador. Sango había escogido el traje, jurando que haría a Kagome verse caliente como una gatita, y ahora, al examinar el producto terminado, Kagome tenía que reconocer que su mejor amiga había tenido razón. Era excitante ser alguien diferente por una noche. Era caliente. Ella estaba caliente. Una gatita en celo, lista para salir de caza. Alguien salvaje. Lista para enfrentar a Inuyasha.

Si él la escogiera, ya no tendría que adivinar y rezar para poder seducirlo, él le diría exactamente lo que deseaba y ella con mucho gusto accedería. No habría desilusiones. Sabía que ésta no sería la noche de tierna pasión que tanto había imaginado entre ellos, pero estaba desesperada. Sería cualquier cosa, haría lo que sea para tenerlo. Y cuando esto terminara, cuando ella le revelara quién era, él vería que no había ninguna razón para que no estén juntos. La frontera profesor-estudiante ya habría sido traspasada, no es que ella en realidad fuera su estudiante ya. Ella no sólo sería consciente de sus gustos sexuales, sino que habría participado en ellos. No podría negarlo más.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y Sango entró.

―La limosina está abajo… ¡Impresionante! ¿Estás lista para irnos? ―Ella estaba vestida de diablo con un vestido de cuero rojo, e impacientemente golpeaba a su tridente haciendo juego que tenía en la mano. Unos cuernos adornaban su máscara y había elegido unas botas de cuero con gruesos tacones que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla en lugar de los tacones de aguja.

Kagome sonrió, sintiendo el retorcimiento de anticipación en sus intestinos, comenzando la noche que terminaría con toda su espera.

La limosina se detuvo frente a unas altas puertas de hierro donde un hombre con un ceñido uniforme negro aceptó sus invitaciones. Habló brevemente en sus auriculares, les deseó un feliz Halloween y dio un paso atrás para permitirles la entrada. El recorrido se curvaba a través de densos bosques no ofreciendo ninguna vista de lo que había más allá de la siguiente curva, ningún indicio en cuanto a los placeres ocultos sólo a unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia. Alumbrado con pequeñas luces naranjadas, el camino se arremolinaba con la escalofriante niebla del hielo seco bombeado desde alguna fuente escondida. Los dueños eran conocidos por extenderse hasta lo indecible para preparar el escenario de una fiesta, y Sango le había asegurado a Kagome que esta noche no sería una excepción.

Ella se recostó en contra de los suaves asientos de cuero y observó mientras rodeaban el último tramo de una curva, trayendo a la vista la vasta extensión de césped y la imponente mansión. Los robles, engarzados con luces, bordeaban el perímetro del patio y cuando Kagome levantó la vista a sus gruesas ramas, divisó a varias personas agachadas sobre éstas, contorsionándose y aullando dentro de los cielos oscurecidos. Una gran hoguera había sido colocada al otro lado de la propiedad y un grupo de mujeres vistiendo sólo vestidos blancos de gasa ondulaban al compás de un cántico mientras rodeaban las llamas.

Miroku se apoyó contra la ventana comentando.

―Esto está incluso mejor que el año pasado.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, intentando verse más entusiasta que lo que se sentía y un poco avergonzada porque hasta ese momento notaba la presencia del novio de su mejor amiga. Ella sabía que debería estar excitada, su noche con Inuyasha finalmente había llegado. Sin embargo, una culpable ansiedad se retorcía en su intestino. Su mente volvió a Inuyasha y a ese breve momento de indecisión que hubo entre ellos. Él había hecho una elección entonces, y ahora ella estaba abiertamente ignorándola. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo que ella había hecho? ¿La odiaría? ¿Se lo agradecería?

¿La amaría para siempre?

La limosina se detuvo en la base de una ancha escalera de piedra que conducía a la puerta principal abierta.

Sango la agarró de la mano.

―Aquí estamos. ¿Estás lista?

―Ya lo creo.

El conductor abrió la puerta y el aire frío de noche, arrastrando el perfume de hojas quemadas y especias, se precipitó sobre ellas, enviando escalofríos a través de la piel desnuda de Kagome. Sus pezones se apretaron debajo del vestido de cuero cuando dio un paso afuera hacia su fantasía.

Aplastando los pies en una rápida sucesión, el entusiasmo de Sango era evidente por su amplia sonrisa y ojos vivaces. Miroku no se le quedaba aunque eran pareja actuaban como desconocidos, tal vez era por el día.

― ¡Vamos, vamos! ―chilló Sango, agarrando la mano de Kagome y arrastrándola subiendo las escaleras hacia la fiesta.

Dentro del salón principal, los cuerpos vestidos con diminutos trajes se apretujaban en una masa singular, contorsionándose al son del pesado ritmo de la música infundida por toda la casa. Kagome siguió a la pareja mientras bordeaba una pared, pasando al primer grupo y entrando a un amplio cuarto donde los invitados pululaban con más espacio. El pánico la abrumó. Escudriñando la multitud se preguntó ¿cómo podría encontrar a Inuyasha en este apretujón de piel?

No, no podía pensar de ese modo. No podía aceptar una derrota antes de incluso haber tenido la posibilidad de empezar su búsqueda. Tenía que creer que lo encontraría en medio de la acumulación de cuerpos escasamente vestidos. Había una atracción entre ellos, ella lo sentía todo el tiempo, sabía instintivamente cuándo él entraba en una habitación. Lo encontraría esta noche.

Cuando recorrió con la mirada el espacio gótico, su corazón golpeó salvaje en contra de sus costillas.

Rasgadas telas negras cubrían las paredes, y en lugar de obras de arte, colgaban espejos. Mesas cubiertas con juguetes sexuales para la venta estaban alineadas contra una pared, mientras que en la pared opuesta había barras ofreciendo champagne y exóticos bocadillos. En el medio, parejas enmascaradas, tríos y más, enredaban sus cuerpos con sensuales abrazos.

Sango le apretó la mano.

―Vamos a buscar un poco de champagne. ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

―No, ― Kagome le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa―, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Podría ser la única que alguna vez consiga.

Sango asintió con la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir rápidamente hacia la barra seguida de Miroku que ahora tenía un collar con espinas, muy parecido al que usaban en los perros, y de él salía una cadena que Sango tiraba. Dos hombres inmediatamente convergieron sobre el diablo rojo intentándola de convencer que eran mejores que su mascota actual y Kagome sonrió, escuchando sin querer sus súplicas para ser castigados en su infierno y que dejara a Miroku. Volviendo a estudiar la multitud, notó que había cuerpos fuertes y sexys hasta donde podía ver, pero ninguno era el cuerpo que ella deseaba. Este… demasiado bajo, ese… demasiado delgado, demasiado gordo, demasiado rígido…

_¿Y si él no viene?_ Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero tenía que creer que él estaría allí. Controlando su respiración, esperó. Observó. Escuchó. Sintió.

Se movió a través de la multitud, declinando proposiciones cuando llegaban. Algunas eran educadas, otras groseras, ninguna la tentó en lo más mínimo. Había rodeado la habitación dos veces y no había visto a nadie que incluso remotamente pudiera pasar por Inuyasha.

Con la cola en la mano, Kagome se acercó a un pequeño asiento acolchado y cerró los ojos, trayendo el recuerdo de la mano de Inuyasa sobre su hombro a la parte delantera de su mente. Un calor atravesó su cuerpo y, con un profundo suspiro, abrió sus ojos… una copa de champagne estaba ubicada a tres centímetros delante de su cara. Sostenida por la fuerte y sexy mano de un hombre vestido completamente de negro con un cuerpo que le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza y convirtió a sus pezones en puntos apretados. _Inuyasha_. Estaba aquí, parado delante de ella con lo qué sólo podría ser considerado un brillo depredador en sus ojos. Un pequeño temblor corrió por su cuerpo y repentinamente no podía distinguir si estaba basado en el miedo o en la excitación.

―Tu pequeña amiga demonio allí mencionó que te podría gustar una bebida. ―Su voz se derramó sobre ella como miel. Profunda y ronca, suave. A diferencia del Inuyasha que estaba apresurado, entusiasmado por un descubrimiento o enzarzándose en una discusión, éste Inuyasha era controlado.

―Gracias. ― Kagome tomó el vaso con un asentimiento y arrastró la mirada subiendo por su cuerpo, regresando a su cara medio oculta. Magnífico. Una boca llena y ancha complementaba una fuerte mandíbula bien afeitada. Su cabello negro, normalmente tan temperamental, estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás de la parte superior de su máscara negra. Los profundos ojos dorados la estudiaban desde detrás de la máscara, acelerándole el corazón. Inuyasha se veía increíble con su traje negro de cuero. Enfatizaba su físico de una manera que sus formales pantalones y camisas de Oxford apenas habían insinuado. Hombros altos y anchos, pecho y torso musculosos, delgadas caderas y piernas largas y robustas. Era poderosamente guapo de una forma abrumadoramente masculina y estaba apreciándola abiertamente, sin vacilación ni restricción, y la hizo sonrojarse y su vientre se retorció.

Él levantó la vista al lugar de las orejas de gato en su máscara.

―El diablo dijo que eres una gata salvaje.

― ¿Una gata salvaje? ―le preguntó, intentando profundizar su voz ligeramente, a pesar de que el ronquido que adquirió no tuvo nada que ver con sus esfuerzos―. No sé nada sobre eso. Pero puedes llamarme Gatita. ―Repentinamente estaba sintiéndose muy cohibida en el diminuto traje. Ridículo, considerando hasta adonde había llegado metiéndose en la fiesta más erótica del año. El propósito era desenmascararse. Y específicamente, desenmascarar a Inuyasha.

La mitad de los invitados ya tenían la parte superior o inferior de sus cuerpos desnudos, por lo que no debería sentirse cohibida. Pero bajo su mirada escudriñadora lo hacía. Su sujetador de cuero negro apenas le cubría la parte superior de sus pezones. Y él parecía apreciar el espectáculo.

A pesar de sentirse complacida de ver que la encontraba atractiva, no podía evitar preguntarse lo que pensaría cuando finalmente se diera cuenta de quién era ella. Pero difícilmente podría juzgarla cuando él estaba jugando el mismo juego.

Sus ojos se movieron sobre ella.

―Muy hermosa, gatita.

― ¿Y cómo puedo llamarte a ti?

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y su mirada se niveló con la de ella. Se le secó la boca.

―Soy un domador de gatas salvajes esta noche, así que, si lo deseas, puedes llamarme Amo.

Kagome tragó más allá del nudo en su garganta. Había sabido que esto llegaría con la noche, pero en cierta forma, oírlo admitir abiertamente ser un dom la conmocionó. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, viendo más allá del increíble cuerpo, a la ropa de color negro y al látigo de cuero con un mango pulido atado a su cintura.

―Ah, por supuesto. Con el látigo. ―Su voz se quebró ligeramente en la última palabra.

― ¿Te gusta? Completamente nuevo para la fiesta. ―Una broma provocadora, debajo de un tono acerado.

Kagome necesitaba mantener la calma. Si él pensara que estaba demasiado asustaba, podría desestimarla. No podía dejar que eso ocurra. Levantando la frente con valor, se rió e hizo un gesto con las manos hacia la multitud de invitados disfrazados.

―A juzgar por los trajes aquí esta noche, si yo gritara "Amo", algo me dice que bastantes personas responderían.

Maestros y esclavos juntos parecían haber optado por trajes a elección. Kagome escudriñó la multitud y vio a una mujer pavoneándose, guiando a tres hombres casi desnudos detrás de ella con correas. En otra área, una mujer con una mordaza de bola en su boca y sus manos atadas a una restricción de la cadera seguía a un amo que ofrecía una "degustación" de ella a todos los interesados. Kagome no comprendía eso, pero encontraba difícil apartar la mirada o negar la agitación que esas vistas causaban dentro de ella. Podría ser _su_ límite y ofrecerse en sólo una cuestión de minutos. Su coño se apretó cuando pensó en Inuyasha asegurándole las manos a su cintura. Se escandalizó por su acalorada respuesta a algo que parecía, de cerca, tan potencialmente peligroso, pero ya había reconocido a través de su lectura que la idea del bondage y las restricciones eran altamente excitantes para ella. Si no lo hubiera sido, sin importar cuánto amara a Inuyasha, no estaba segura de que habría podido llegar tan lejos para estar con él.

Una sonrisa arqueó los labios de él, trayéndola de regreso a la sugerencia medio-disimulada. ¿Lo llamaría Amo? La mirada que él le dirigió fue arrogante, prepotente, erótica e inquietante.

―Si fueras a gemir "Amo", _sabría_ que estás rogando por mí. ―Tendiendo una mano para ella, Inuyasha la levantó sobre sus pies.

Ella podía sentir el tirón en la comisura de su boca delatando su ansiedad. Él era la cosa real con un espeluznante látigo, nada menos, el hombre que ella anhelaba. Pero también era electrizante con su sola presencia. Aunque había estado silenciosamente intrigada por el BDSM antes al descubrir que era la predilección de Inuyasha… un resultado del entusiasmo de Sango por eso, sin duda… ella siempre lo había considerado como un lado alarmante y oscuro de sexo. Y todavía el hombre parado a su lado, quién ella sabía que era capaz de una intensa compasión y gentileza, era un dom y con toda seguridad la pondría en un lugar que ella estaba demasiado asustada para considerar. Habría dolor, de eso estaba segura, pero había una parte de ella ansiosa por experimentarlo, por descubrir si la combinación de estímulos incrementaría su experiencia como había leído que sucedía con otros.

La otra parte de ella estaba aterrada, lista para huir. Nunca había estado en un lugar así antes, nunca se había enfrentado con este lado de la sensualidad. El agarre de Inuyasha en su mano se apretó y por un momento se preguntó si era un silencioso consuelo, si su ansiedad era tan obvia que él quería ayudarla a superarla. No, Inuyasha no sabía quién era ella, no sabía que ésta era su primerísima incursión en el BDSM y no sabía que lo estaba haciendo con el único propósito de estar con él. Él no tendría idea de lo asustada… y excitada que ella estaba.

Las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron y unas veinte o más personas entraron, provocando una especie de gigantesca ola humana. El empujón de cuerpos reacomodándose para alojar a los recién llegados casi la hizo caerse a Kagome de sus tacones de diez centímetros, pero Inuyasha fácilmente la sostuvo cuando la multitud se movió. Fue una especie de renuencia al control, la manera en que él se había movido y sostenido a su cuerpo y el resultado fue un profundo latido entre sus piernas y una dolorosa necesidad en su clítoris. Quería que él la levantara y la arrastrara afuera, que encontrara un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera conducir a su polla dentro de ella. Aterrada como estaba, temía que no podría esperar mucho más tiempo.

Inuyasha tomó su vaso y lo dejó a un lado sobre una mesa baja.

―Movámonos más allá, encontremos un lugar para hablar.

―De acuerdo, pero yo realmente tengo que decirte, ―casi gritaba sobre los silbidos y vítores brotando desde el otro extremo del pasillo―, que soy un poco novata en esto del BDSM.

―Muy bien, ¿pero lo has intentado?

―Sí… eh… un poco. ―No era exactamente una mentira. Sango le había dado algunas lecciones sobre sumisión en un esfuerzo para prepararla para esta noche, sólo que había encontrado la experiencia de cumplir con las órdenes ficticias de su mejor amiga menos que satisfactorio―. Pero quiero aprender más. Apenas me he dado el gusto.

¿Era su imaginación o él apretó la mandíbula ante su admisión? Probablemente él estaba dispuesto a prescindir de los preliminares. Si de alguna manera él estuviera como ella, caminando con un perpetuo estado de insaciable excitación, eso podría estar pasándole factura. Cualquiera fuera su reacción, ésta se había manifestado antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para reconsiderarlo. Su expresión se volvió lacónica y entonces serenamente desafiante.

―Hmm, creo que me gustaría conocer tu gusto.

Ella se sonrojó, sintiendo la espiral de excitación apretarse en su interior.

Caminaron a lo largo del vestíbulo, deteniéndose ante una puerta y la abrieron con un empujón. Adentro, una mujer desnuda arrodillada montaba la polla de un hombre mientras le succionaba la polla a otro parado enfrente de ella.

Kagome tiró de la puerta para cerrarla.

―Este cuarto ya está lo suficientemente abarrotado.

Una forma esbelta enfundada en blanco transparente pasó corriendo, soltando una risita cuando ellos avanzaron por el pasillo. Inuyasha guiaba a Kagome con una mano detrás de su cintura y el calor de ésta se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo ruborizándolo. El pasillo se llenó con una multitud de nuevos invitados, y él la hizo detenerse nuevamente moviéndola a un lado para que ella no fuera arrastrada en el apretujón. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el yeso a cada lado de su cabeza, encerrándola con la fuerza de sus muy musculosos brazos. Los ojos fijos en ella, y cuando la multitud se agolpó otra vez, él amortiguó el tumulto presionando sólo los sólidos planos de su cuerpo en contra del de ella.

Ella intentó mantenerse firme, pero con la altura de sus botas de tacón alto, tuvo que abrir ligeramente las piernas para mantener el equilibrio. El cuero de su vestido corto rodó hacia arriba hasta sus caderas cuando él introdujo la rodilla entre sus piernas y ubicó el muslo en contra de su coño. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando se movió ligeramente. El cambio de la posición le separaba los pliegues, desnudando su palpitante clítoris de la sedosa tela ya mojada entre sus piernas.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió ante la excitante presión en contra de su sexo, y a juzgar por su atisbo de sonrisa y mirada fija, sospechaba que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca había podido imaginarse cómo sería Inuyasha sin las convencionales restricciones que utilizaba como una defensa en contra de ella. Era excitante experimentar sus insinuantes deseos de primera mano.

Permanecieron parados, mirándose a los ojos, contra la pared. El constante contacto en contra de su coño la hacía querer frotarse de arriba a abajo sobre el cuero, llevándolo más profundo entre sus piernas. Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas cuando un grupo de cinco pasaron abriéndose paso, y su muslo se acuñó más allá entre sus piernas y en contra de su clítoris hasta que ella se levantó en puntitas de pie.

Sentía a su corazón palpitar y la garganta seca. La intensidad de su invitadora mirada la hacía gotear tanto como la intensidad de su muslo frotándose entre sus resbaladizos labios vaginales.

_Bésame. Dios, ahora, sólo hazlo._

Pero en vez de cerrar la menuda distancia entre sus bocas, él simplemente pasó la mano en contra de la máscara sobre su sien, bajando por su mejilla y su cuello, y sobre la curva llena de su pecho. No había ninguna vacilación en el toque. Dado que no era rudo, ella lo imaginó pacientemente demandante.

Escalofríos recorrieron su piel cuando él empujó hacia abajo la taza del sujetador y expuso un rosado pezón ruborizado, ya endurecido por sus atenciones. Pasó rozando alrededor del exterior del cremoso abultamiento, haciéndola esperar mientras se acercaba al dolorido nudo. Estrechó los ojos, todavía sosteniendo los de ella, cuando, al fin, apoyó el pulgar y el dedo índice a cada lado de su pezón, entonces lo hizo rodar ligeramente, aumentando la presión.

Deslizó el muslo más profundamente entre sus piernas y hacia atrás otra vez mientras tiraba de la punta dura como una piedra.

El calor la abrasó desde la vulva hasta su pecho cuando él movió el muslo en sincronía con la provocación de los fuertes dedos sobre su pecho. Ella jadeaba por los pellizcos y tirones, hasta que su gemido placentero se entremezclaba con su grito dolorido. Estaba al borde del clímax, su aliento entrecortado, su corazón palpitante. _¡Inuyasha!_ Casi profirió su nombre pero se contuvo rápidamente en el último segundo. No podía revelar que sabía quién era él sin revelar su identidad también. A estas alturas, eso era un verdadero riesgo.

Él retiró la pierna de su agarre. La presión ya no estaba pero el calor permanecía.

Ella pestañeó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

Inclinándose hacia adelante para que su boca le rozara el oído, él respondió la pregunta tácita.

―Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo.

Su voz vaciló cuando ella preguntó,

― ¿Decir qué?

―Decir "Sí, Amo" y serás mía por esta noche.

Allí estaba. Toda su planificación se había reducido a esto. Todo estaba dentro de su agarre y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era tomarlo. Su garganta se apretó, ahogando sus palabras mientras luchaba contra la repentina oleada de pánico incrementándose en su interior, contra las lágrimas irracionales que amenazaban con caer. ¡No! Esto era lo que quería. Aclarándose la cabeza, se obligó a estudiar el rostro de Inuyasha, recordar cada instante que compartieran. Ella podría hacer esto. Quería hacerlo.

Él trazó medios círculos de un lado a otro sobre sus pechos y entonces se detuvo para volver a colocar el sujetador sobre el torturado pezón. El cuero era suave en contra de su sensible piel, pero ella anhelaba la humedad de su boca en lugar de eso. Estaba mareada. Estaba tan excitada, tan cerca de correrse que apenas podía pensar.

Sus manos se movieron a la parte superior de sus brazos y la hizo girar, empujándole los omoplatos contra su pecho. La polla hinchada debajo de sus pantalones, presionaba contra la parte baja de su espalda, los sólidos muslos en contra de su culo. Estaban parados contra la pared en un corredor desbordado de invitados anónimos, pero para Kagome allí no había nadie más que ellos.

El mundo dejó de dar vueltas anticipándose a su respuesta. Debería haber sido fácil, ella había estado planeando esta noche, esperando su oportunidad durante meses, pero ahora estaba abrumada por el miedo.

¿Realmente se atrevía a descubrir los oscuros deseos que yacían detrás de esos ojos dorados que nunca la habían mirado absolutamente de esta manera antes?

Su mano izquierda hizo círculos alrededor de su cadera y se deslizó debajo del levantamiento de su falda hasta su tanga mojada. Raspando su hombro y cuello desnudos con los dientes, él gruñó,

―Ya estás tan mojada. Pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que podría hacerte. ―Enganchó un dedo debajo de la tela empapada y lo arrastró hacia un lado, exponiendo su coño bien afeitado al caliente aire arremolinándose a su alrededor―. Estas bragas están en mi camino.

―Quítalas, ―ella imploró, quedándose sin aliento ante el tirón en la correa cuando fue desprendida de sus caderas casi antes de que la última palabra saliera de sus labios.

Él acarició con los dedos la prenda desgarrada, levantándola para que Kagome pudiera ver la tela oscurecida y oler su propia esencia almizclada. Plegó las bragas mojadas dentro de la hendidura de su sujetador, dejando sólo la entrepierna sobresalida. Acariciando hacia abajo por sus brazos, desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, le tomó las manos y las presionó contra la pared.

―No te muevas, ―llegó el bajo comando desde atrás de ella―. Si tengo que atarte, te castigaré, ―gruñó en su oído. Estaba agarrando el látigo ahora, el mango en una mano, los bucles colgando en la otra. Su corazón saltó rápidamente ante la vista de eso cuando bajó el mango al nivel de su cadera y lo apoyó en contra de su montículo. Era grueso y largo, y parecía como de marfil, brillante, posicionado sobre su coño provocativamente.

―Te haré obedecer, ―él susurró, tomando las suaves hebras de cuero del látigo y acariciando entre sus labios, haciendo círculos sobre su hinchado clítoris. Sus jugos se filtraron de su núcleo apretado, revistiendo sus muslos con un chorrito de humedad―. Tomándote como lo desee, llenando cada hueco de cualquier forma que me agrade.

El aliento de sus pulmones se liberó bruscamente cuando escuchó sus promesas y amenazas.

La provocaba con el mango entre sus resbaladizos pliegues, enviando olas de placer estremeciéndose a través de ella más rápido de lo que las vetas de terror pudieran llegar.

―Dilo.

Cuando el grueso mango encontró su coño, ella se congeló.

―Yo… no puedo… no sé… ―Su tartamudeo era casi incoherente. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Él se inclinó más cerca y acarició su palpitante brote con el aparentemente suave cuero mientras la provocaba con el mango.

―Creo que puedes… creo que sabes… De Hecho, creo que estás lista para implorar por servirme. ―Deslizó el mango desde su clítoris a su apertura y volvió―. Para implorar por ser mi esclava, ―respiró, metiéndole el mango un centímetro dentro de su coño y palmeando su expuesto clítoris con el cuero en un suave movimiento que la empujó sobre el borde.

Perpleja y esclavizada por el deseo, ella jadeó,

― ¡Por Favor, por favor! ―Mordiéndose los labios, presionó su culo hacia atrás en contra de él, intentando tomar más del grueso mango.

Él le dio medio centímetro más y entonces se detuvo.

― ¿Por favor qué? Dilo o puedo tener que zurrarte ahora mismo.

La imagen de Inuyasha en el aula amenazándola con las nalgadas que él había querido darle a causa de su veta desafiante, le inundó la mente. Su coño se apretó tan violentamente, el placer sobrepasando al miedo, y ella necesitó hacer una pausa antes de poder hablar. Con voz temblorosa, susurró,

―Por favor, Amo, déjame servirte.

―Muy buena elección, esclava, ―él contestó, empujando el suave mango dentro de sus profundidades, aplastando la polla contra su espalda―. Pero creo que me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

Por un tortuoso segundo, ella creyó que él retiraría la oferta, pero continuó.

―Te has ganado tu primer castigo.

Apenas parecía tener importancia mientras él continuara metiendo el mango adentro y afuera de ella, alternadamente acariciando y abofeteando su clítoris con el látigo de cuero. Su respiración se aceleró y su piel hormigueaba de la cabeza a las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Sus brazos, todavía presionado en contra de la pared estaban sacudiéndose a medida que se acercaba al clímax. Él introdujo el mango más allá, acariciando aún más profundamente en su interior, haciéndola jadear hasta que estaba casi gritando de éxtasis. Pero entonces el mango salió. Y también desapareció el suave cuero trabajando sobre su necesitado clítoris.

_¡No!_ Ella parpadeó, rigidizándose al darse cuenta de que esto podría tener algo que ver con el castigo al que él se había referido. Giró para enfrentarlo… su desnudo coño expuesto, los labios recubiertos de su propia crema… ignorando la anónima multitud rodeándola.

―No, por favor…

Él levantó una mano para silenciarla.

―Has hecho tu elección de servirme. Tienes sólo otra elección esta noche. Escogerás una palabra de seguridad. Si eliges usarla, esto terminará inmediatamente y no habrá vuelta atrás. Por lo tanto considéralo cuidadosamente antes de utilizarla. Aparte de utilizar esa única palabra, no tienes nada que opinar ante cualquier cosa que yo decida. Si no puedes cumplir con mis órdenes, serás castigada como me parezca. Silenciada cuando lo considere necesario. ―Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la advertencia, no sintiéndose segura de sí podría ser capaz de tratar con Inuyasha en el contexto de la crueldad, pero no obstante, asintió con la cabeza.

―Elige tu palabra de seguridad. Algo que no puedas olvidar y dímela ahora.

Pensó rápidamente, y finalmente se decidió.

―Garras.

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

―Garras. Pon tus manos juntas delante de ti.

Su pecho se oprimió y ella accedió. Rápidamente él aseguró el extremo del látigo alrededor de sus muñecas y lo revisó para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy apretado. Entonces pasó el látigo sobre su cuello a fin de que sus manos quedaran al nivel del pecho, lo tiró hacia abajo entre sus pechos y arrastró la holgura entre sus piernas, sujetando el mango en la parte baja de su espalda. Ella bajó la mirada sobre sí misma y se preguntó si había estado loca al aceptar esto. Si debería usar la palabra de seguridad ahora y salir corriendo a casa a esconder la cabeza. Al menos, pensó, notando las cabezas que se volvían de algunos asistentes de la fiesta, llevaba puesta la máscara.

Inuyasha bajó la mano sobre sus muñecas atadas siguiendo al látigo hasta su coño, donde la deslizó entre sus labios hinchados. Su cara ardió cuando presionó hacia atrás, sujetando la parte floja de manera que el látigo se plegara apretadamente hacia arriba entre las mejillas de su culo también. Apoyó el puño que sujetaba el mango y lo aflojó contra la parte baja de su espalda.

―Quiero que te frotes contra esto mientras caminamos. Eres mi esclava ahora.

Kagome comenzó a caminar con tímidos cortos pasos con sus botas con tacones aguja, con su falda de cuero subida por encima de su coño y un látigo plegado a su alrededor como una correa. Estaba aterrada y excitada, horrorizada por el espectáculo que estaban haciendo, e incluso más porque podía sentir los jugos goteando húmedos y calientes desde su núcleo con cada paso.

Estaba dándole a Inuyasha lo que él quería

**Continuara**

gracias a todaas las que han leido la verdad la trama es sencilla talvez un poco deprabada pero en si espero que los difruten gracias por sus Review me entusiasme mucho al leerlos

Amo el cap en donde Shippo explica lo de la gatita, el perrito y el lobito de ahi el disfras de Kag y lo de garras es por Inu...me parecio bien agregar cosas del manga.

En cuanto a Miroku no sale mucho porque es un sub en teoria no deberia habla si en presencia de un dom por eso su poco papel pero yo siempre eh conciderado a Miroku un sub; ¿porque? el siempre tocaba a Sango aun sabiendo que ella le iba a pegar pero ahi iba para mi que le gustaba que ella le pegara.


	3. Juegos Verdades y despedidas

**Adevertencia contenido no apto para censibles o cardiacos por favor leer con cuidado**

Capítulo 3

El espacioso dormitorio, apenas iluminado por candelabros en la pared y una araña de luces pequeñas, estaba decorado como el resto de la casa, con diáfanas telas negras estiradas a través de las paredes y alguna reminiscente tela de araña ensartada a través de las esquinas superiores del cuarto. Arañas de patas largas reptaban debajo de la ventana en un rincón, serpientes se envolvían alrededor de una rama seca detrás de la cortina de una ventana a otra. Entre ellas había mesas cargadas de velas y un arsenal de aparatos que Kagome no estaba segura de querer saber demasiado si estaban dispuestos para complacer a todos los caprichos de su amo.

Su corazón palpitó cuando entró en el cuarto. ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Ésta en realidad era la forma en que quería pasar su primera noche con el hombre que amaba? ¿Siendo torturada en una mansión decorada como la casa embrujada de una escuela secundaria? La correa del látigo tiraba simultáneamente de su cuello y a través de sus piernas. Lo sintió tirar de la correa poniéndola más tirante en contra de su coño, dándole un tirón en la parte trasera de su cuello para doblarle la cabeza. Se mordió los labios y luchó por permanecer quieta mientras sus dedos vagaban de un lado a otro entre sus piernas.

― ¿Te gusta la sensación de algo duro entre tus piernas, verdad, Gatita?

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Era cierto, ella no quería admitirlo, temerosa de a lo que podría dar lugar la admisión, pero le gustaba. El látigo tiraba ligeramente, enviando más sensaciones agudas subiendo vertiginosamente a través de ella y asegurándole que acababa de recubrir el cordón de cuero con su crema.

―Sí, amo, me gusta.

―Me complace pensar en que tienes algo frotándose en contra de tu coño y de tu culo. Creo que me gustaría meter algo grande en ambos.

Su cabeza se levantó de repente una fracción de centímetro antes de que el tirón de la correa la volviera a la posición sumisa.

―Eh, eh, Gatita.

Ella estabilizó su respiración. Sango la había preparado para muchas de las posibilidades de una noche como ésta… para la mayoría de los casos. Las clases habían sido teóricas en lugar de prácticas y un poco de demostraciones con la ayuda de Miroku. Armándose de valor en contra de sus crecientes miedos, se recordó a sí misma que si aceptaba sus órdenes, estaría mucho más cerca de tenerlo. Necesitaba aprender, y como su profesor favorito siempre había predicado, la práctica era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Independientemente de la ansiedad que estaba experimentando, no había forma de negar que físicamente estaba respondiendo a las órdenes de Inuyasha de una forma que ella nunca se habría imaginado. Quería aceptar su oferta. Quería que él la controlara. Quería estar a su merced, y maldición, sabía que ella deseaba que Inuyasha le dijera exactamente lo que quería.

Cómo servirle y complacerlo. Ella no tendría que suponer… sólo tendría que obedecer.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, ensanchó su posición e inclinó la cabeza aún más.

―Nada, Amo.

Hubo una pausa y entonces una profunda inhalación de su aliento. Tiró su cabello a un lado y desenvolvió el látigo de entre sus piernas y de alrededor de su cuello. Todavía lo mantuvo atado alrededor de sus muñecas.

Sus manos estaban en la espalda de su vestido de corsé abriendo la recta cremallera que lo sostenía. La prenda se desprendió, dejándola desnuda salvo por las botas negras con tacones agujas altas hasta el muslo, y la máscara.

― ¿Te gustó observar a esa mujer tomando dos pollas a la vez? ―Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la piel a un lado de sus costillas, sus toques suaves como una pluma mientras se movían debajo de sus curvas llenas.

Kagome tragó y se obligó a contestarle rápidamente.

―Sí.

Él ahuecó y levantó sus pechos, haciéndolos hincharse afuera de sus manos y los presionó juntos en dos maduros montículos de piel ruborizada. Los pulgares rasparon sus pezones, las rosadas puntas se arrugaron apretadamente y se sensibilizaron hasta tal punto en que su más leve toque enviaba electricidad a sus caderas y espalda. Él entrecerró los ojos ante ella, y atrapó ambos pezones entre sus pulgares e índices, haciéndolos rodar con un firme tirón que la hizo tambalearse hacia adelante.

―Sí, ¿qué?

―Sí, Amo. ―Apretó sus labios juntos. Debería haberlo recordado. Era la regla más simple. El implacable tirón en sus pechos sin duda imponía la regla o, pensó con una sacudida de placer, le daba una razón para quebrantarla.

― ¿Has tenido alguna vez múltiples amantes antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No, Amo.

― ¿Te gustaría? ―Le liberó los pezones, ahora oscuros por su agarre.

―Yo… no lo sé. Tal vez. ―Las yemas de sus pulgares la acariciaron, suavizando el aguijonazo de su agarre. Su aliento quedaba atrapado con cada caricia.

―No sé si eres digna de esa clase de satisfacción. ¿Por qué no me demuestras lo ansiosa que estás por complacerme?

Su corazón palpitó más rápido y tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa que quería separar sus labios. Quería complacerlo. Estaba desesperada por saborearlo. Por tomarlo dentro de ella. Por tocarlo.

―De rodillas, Gatita.

Cayó de rodillas, apretando sus manos unidas en sus pechos.

Él se arrancó la ceñida camisa de dentro de sus pantalones y se la sacó bruscamente por la cabeza, revelando un bronceado torso cincelado. Sus músculos ondearon y se flexionaron con el movimiento. Era increíble. Ensanchó su posición y emitió su orden.

―Abre mis pantalones y saca mi polla.

Kagome buscó a tientas la hebilla en lo alto de sus pantalones, encontrando difícil maniobrar con sus muñecas atadas como estaban. Se ocupó de los botones y abrió de un empujón la bragueta. No llevaba puesto nada debajo así que con todo lo que tuvo que lidiar fue con atrapar el hinchado miembro que saltó hacia afuera. Deslizó una mano a su alrededor. Su polla era enorme, larga y gruesa con suaves rizos en la base. Quería tragársela entera, se veía tan bien.

Le empujó los pantalones hacia abajo hasta el piso, inclinándose ante él cuando salió de cada pierna. Y cuando levantó la cabeza, lo vio gloriosamente desnudo. Fornido e igualmente atractivo. Estuvo cerca de gemir al pensar en cuánto lo deseaba dentro de ella.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, abrió la boca para tomarlo.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ella se relamió los labios y dijo la única cosa que se le ocurrió.

―Lo siento, Amo. ¿Qué le gustaría que yo hiciera?

Él extendió el mando del látigo.

―Chúpalo. No has demostrado ser digna de mi polla todavía.

¡No podía hablar en serio! No podía creer que le estuviera exigiendo que chupe una vara en lugar de a él. ¿Este incluso era el mismo hombre que ella pensaba que conocía? Esto era… confuso. Pero la necesidad en su vulva era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que hiciera cualquier cosa para complacerlo.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo, abrió la boca para recibir el mango. Pero en vez de sostenerlo para ella, él lo puso en sus manos y dio un paso atrás, sujetándose la polla en su puño.

―Muéstrame lo que le harías a esto.

Ella le demostraría, pensó, relamiéndose los labios mientras miraba la sólida agarradera atrapada dentro de sus manos atadas. Abriendo la boca, relajó la mandíbula e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomarlo. Llevándose la barra dentro de su boca, el dulce sabor fuerte de sus jugos le golpeó la lengua. Saborear su propia excitación hizo el acto aún más excitante. Lo introdujo hasta la parte trasera de su garganta, relajando los músculos y entonces lentamente lo retiró succionándolo con un húmedo beso. Pasó la lengua a su alrededor, de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo cada pedacito con sus jugos que ella podía encontrar, sabiendo que incluso mientras lo hacía, más estaban recubriendo la parte interior de sus muslos.

Lo contempló al tomar el mango del látigo profundamente hasta su garganta otra vez, y se maravilló por la estoica expresión que él mantenía. Cuando retiró la vara, la saliva la recubría y bajaba corriendo por un lado. Ella lamió más y abrió la boca para volverla a tomar.

Él le hizo una seña para que se detenga y ella esperó que la llenara con su polla, golpeándola dentro de ella y haciéndola correrse. Estaba tan cerca.

―Abre tus piernas.

Todavía arrodillada, apartó sus rodillas más ampliamente y lo miró.

―Sí, Amo.

―Toma mi juguete… y folla a tu coño con este gran látigo. Esto es lo más cercano a otro hombre que vayas a conseguir conmigo. No me gusta compartir, y nunca estaría dispuesto a compartirte. ―Hizo una seña hacia el mango―. Introdúcelo adentro y luego toma a mi polla en tu boca.

Ella lo movió en sus manos para ajustar el agarre y posicionarlo en contra de su hendidura. Podía hacer esto. Estaba mojada y dolorida, y la idea de algo duro entre sus piernas y dentro de su boca la excitaba casi tanto como la posesividad de las palabras de Inuyasha. No quería compartirla. Mirando hacia arriba, vio los ojos atentos sobre ella y vaciló bajo su escrutinio. Nadie jamás la había observado mientras se daba placer, aunque esto fuera algo diferente. Él estaría en su boca en segundos, su foco no estaría sobre ella completamente. Reclinándose ligeramente, presionó el ancho mango hacia arriba dentro de su abertura. Lo sintió duro y suave al llenarla, estirando sus paredes interiores al penetrarla. Él estaba parado delante de ella con su gruesa y pulposa polla en la mano, esperando a que ella la succione. Se relamió los labios y los deslizó sobre la ancha cabeza, paladeando el sabor salado de la carne masculina cuando le llenó la boca con su polla de la misma forma que el mango del látigo la había llenado antes. De la misma manera en que esperaba que su polla le llenara el coño igual que el mango estaba haciéndolo ahora.

Con la boca llena, levantó la vista a su cara, esperando estar complaciéndolo. Su estoica expresión dejada traslucir poco pero la sola gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla admitía su tensión. Una pequeña victoria. Sus ojos estaban atentos, enfocados en la pared detrás de ella. El espejo, recordó. La estaba observando chupándolo, observándola tomar el mango en su interior. Su coño se apretó ante la erótica imagen que ella conjuró, arrasando con sus inhibiciones. Su lengua se curvó alrededor del eje cuando empujó en contra de la parte trasera de su garganta. La vara del látigo estaba profundamente dentro de ella. Inclinó la cabeza para tragar más de la rígida polla, quería sentirlo penetrarla tan profundamente como fuera posible. Buscando intensificar su placer al tomar cada pedacito del duro mango que podía, intensificando el suyo propio. La sensación de la brutal invasión tanto en su boca como en su vulva hacía que su crema corriera hacia abajo por la vara y sobre sus manos atadas. Era esclava del placer del momento. Bombeaba el mango a ritmo con su cabeza, llevando la barra adentro y afuera, una y otra vez.

_Mírame, Inuyasha. Esto es para ti._

La resbaladiza fricción dentro de su centro hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera en contra de la penetración, y la succión de su boca sobre la ingurgitada polla, se incrementara. Gimió a su alrededor. La tensión provocada creció en su interior, acercándola a la liberación. Chupaba y lamía, inclinando la cabeza, presionando sobre la satinada piel suave, moviendo la vara dentro de ella más rápidamente… ajustándola con cada empuje, tragando el grueso bulbo, saboreándolo… tomando a ambas barras inflexibles dentro de sus húmedas profundidades, más allá cada vez, bordeando la cúspide más alto, más apremiante, hasta…

Él gimió, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza.

―Pon tus manos sobre mi polla y hazme terminar, deja el látigo como está. ―Inmediatamente movió sus manos atadas, pegajosas por su crema, a la base de su polla, bombeándolo a ritmo con su boca. El mango permaneció suspendido, medio enterrado en su apretado coño mientras ella se mecía y tragaba en contra de su falo. Él la agarró de los hombros con más fuerza, y ella lo llevó más profundo dentro de su garganta, apretando la base de su polla, sintiendo a sus bolas contraerse abajo. Con un gruñido ahogado, él corcoveó sus caderas, derramando su caliente semen hacia abajo de su garganta. Ella lo tomó más profundo, ordeñando cada gota hasta que él finalmente le acarició el cabello y se retiró.

Estaba increíblemente excitada habiéndolo satisfecho sobre sus rodillas, atada y montando el grueso mango. Quería rogarle que la dejara terminar por sí misma, sólo tomaría algunos empujes más y se correría, pero sabía que la paciencia era parte de su papel. Debía esperar su oferta.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella, agarrando el extremo expuesto del mango del látigo. Sus esperanzas de que él la llevara a la culminación murieron con sus siguientes palabras.

―No tienes permiso para correrte todavía. ―Deliberadamente, sin profundizar la penetración, lo movió en un ángulo para que ella pudiera sentir la presencia del mango profundamente dentro de su centro―. Gatita, sólo voy a decírtelo esta vez. No puedes tener un orgasmo sin mi permiso.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente, cuando la sensual tensión se alborotó dentro de ella.

―Entiendo, Amo, pero…

― ¿Estás muy cerca? ―le preguntó, ahora bombeando el mango dentro de ella con lentos y constantes empujes.

Ella alzó sus caderas intentando tomarlo más profundo y más rápido.

― ¡Sí, Amo! ¡Más, por favor!

―Has sido muy buena. Inclínate hacia delante de manera que tus antebrazos estén sobre el suelo con tus codos cerca de tus rodillas. Apoya el lado de tu cara sobre el piso.

Ella se movió con precaución, sintiendo la pesada barra moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo cuando se encorvó hacia adelante. Volteó la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el enorme espejo lujoso y casi se corre ante la vista. Estaba arrodillada, las piernas ampliamente abiertas, la espalda arqueada con su culo en el aire. Sus muñecas atadas colocadas en contra de su pecho y sus labios, todavía hinchados por chupar su polla, estaban llenos y rojos. Pero lo que más la excitó fue la vista del agarre del puño de él emergiendo de sus profundidades y girando debajo de su cuerpo hacia donde estaban atadas sus manos.

Él se encontró con su mirada en el espejo. Ella estaba esperando, deseosa, implorando más.

Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre ella.

― ¿Te gusta mi látigo, esclava? ―le preguntó, sacándolo de ella.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando pensó en las posibles repercusiones de su respuesta.

Le gustaba mucho sólo cuando lo usaba para atarle las muñecas y como correa, e incluso cuando la hizo follarse a sí misma con él… pero el pensamiento del daño de un arma como ésta podía ser aterrador. No podía imaginarse a Inuyasha esgrimiendo un látigo como este. Era lo suficientemente inquietante como para que pensara en su palabra de seguridad y se preguntara si podría necesitar usarla y escapar.

Inuyasha pareció comprender su preocupación y levantó una mano para detener su innecesario nerviosismo.

―No lo usaré para flagelarte. No es algo que me guste hacer. Disfruto de él con el propósito de la restricción y algunos otros usos poco habituales, pero no tengo interés en lastimar tu hermosa piel.

Su aliento salió con un bufido de alivio. Se había preparado a sí misma para la posibilidad de unos ligeros azotes o más, incluso había experimentado un poquito de emoción ante la idea, pero la verdadera violencia, la clase que un látigo podría infligir, la asustaba. Y mientras el borde de miedo mezclándose con su excitación había intensificado sus sentidos y placer, incluso por las manos de alguien en quien ella confiaba tan implícitamente como Inuyasha, no tenía ningún deseo de sobreexponerse a sí misma. Se sentía aliviada de oír que él no hacía eso.

En cierta forma sin embargo, ella había confiado en su seguridad con él desde el principio. ¿De qué otra manera sino podría haberse prestado al juego? ¿De qué otra manera podría encontrarse esperando ansiosamente, deseando más de su rudo y demandante toque, rezando para que él la tomara con la fuerza de una necesidad animal?

Él sumergió la mano entre sus piernas para acariciar sus labios abiertos.

―Estás tan mojada. Resbaladiza. ―Presionó dos dedos en su abertura y acarició sus paredes interiores―. Me pones duro otra vez. Quiero deslizarme dentro de ti, sentir tu estrechez y que aprietes mi polla. Tu boca estaba tan húmeda y hambrienta, quiero saber si tu coño se siente así de bien. ―Acarició otra vez, haciéndola contraerse alrededor de sus penetrantes dedos―. Tienes un pequeño coño hambriento. ―Un tercer dedo se deslizó dentro de ella, acariciando en contra de la pared trasera de su canal. El sedoso toque era el cielo. Ella empujó en contra de sus dedos, queriendo más.

Y entonces se sobresaltó. El pulgar estaba en su culo, descansando allí, no penetrando pero empujando en el apretado músculo mientras acariciaba su vulva desde el interior.

_Oh Dios, ¿qué va a hacer? _

Los dedos suspendieron sus caricias y se retiraron de sus profundidades, pero la presión del pulgar en su recto era constante. Sintió que si ella se moviera, él la penetraría. Permaneció quieta, pero sentía la provocadora presión con cada inhalación. Su postura arrodillada detrás de ella se movió más cerca. El aire fresco rozó su apretado anillo cuando el pulgar se alejó de él.

Ella retorció la cabeza en contra del piso, esforzándose para ver lo que él estaba haciendo. Detrás de ella, Inuyasha desgarró la envoltura de un condón con sus dientes, expertamente enfundándose a sí mismo con una mano, y entonces presionó la punta de su polla contra la delicada piel de conexión entre su culo y su coño. Kagome contuvo el aliento, mordiéndose los labios, mientras esperaba que él decidiera dónde empujaría su circunferencia dura como una piedra en su interior, sabiendo que tomaría cualquier cosa que él le diera.

La ancha cabeza de su polla provocó más abajo, reacomodándose en contra de sus labios, y empujado en su interior.

Era más grande que el mango del látigo y la estiró más anchamente mientras se introducía gradualmente para permitirle a su cuerpo ajustarse y acomodarlo. Kagome gimió cuando él entró y la llenó, jadeando mientras su longitud la penetraba. Sus músculos interiores se aferraron a él, y requirió de toda su concentración no permitir que el roce como húmedo terciopelo de su invasión la hiciera correrse. Ella podía seguir su dictamen, podía obedecer su orden. Podía resistir el tirón de necesidad amenazando con romperse con cada minúsculo movimiento. Empujó más profundo todavía, hasta que las bolas presionaron en contra de su coño, y la ingle en contra de sus nalgas. Lo tenía enterrado hasta la empuñadura, sintiendo el empujón de la cabeza en contra de su vientre y todavía ella presionaba hacia atrás pidiendo más. _¡Concéntrate! _

Colocando una mano sobre su cadera, Inuyasha salió, casi hasta la cabeza de su polla, y entonces, cuando empujó otra vez hacia adentro, sintió el pulgar, resbaladizo y frío, presionando en contra de su culo y penetrando sostenidamente adentro de ella. Su respiración era un chisporroteo de sobresaltos jadeantes cuando la penetró doblemente. Estaba escandalizada por la ansiosa sensación que provenía de su anillo muscular contrayéndose y relajándose sobre el intrusivo dígito. Sus dedos se abrieron afuera sobre la mejilla de su culo, apretando el tenso músculo mientras bombeaba firmemente dentro de su culo y de su vulva.

Se meció hacía atrás contra Inuyasha cuando el placer creció. El pulgar dentro de ella era lo suficientemente pequeño como para no provocar dolor ni estirarla, pero lo suficientemente grueso como para añadir una satisfacción que ella nunca antes había experimentado. Su clítoris latía por la desesperada necesidad de ser acariciado y aliviado. Pero con sus manos atadas, la opción de una liberación no era suya.

Arqueándose más para tomar tanto de él como pudiera, intentó hacer que su clítoris contactara con sus bolas. Empujó hacia atrás contra él, obligando a su polla a enterrarse más profundamente en su interior.

El talón de la mano masculina se encontró con su apretado anillo. Él se retiró, afirmándose y ella golpeó hacia atrás cuando él volvió a empujar hacia adelante. El agarre sobre su cadera se apretaba con cada golpe, y todavía ella quería más, más duro, más rápido, más profundo. Golpeó duramente hacia atrás en contra de Inuyasha hasta que las respiraciones de ambos salían entrecortadas y rápidas, y entonces él gritó una severa orden.

―Suficiente, esclava. ―Repentinamente, su vulva y culo estaban vacíos Inuyasha estaba retrocediendo, quitándose el condón de su polla todavía dura, brillante y enrojecida mientras rebotaba erecta desde su cuerpo.

Jadeando Kagome se empujó hacia arriba sobre sus brazos atados y lo miró. ¿Lo había asombrado con su avidez por recibirlo? Él se apoyó contra la pared, se lamió el labio inferior reflexionando y le ordenó que se pusiera de pie. Recogiendo el mango del látigo, tomó algunas de las tiras y la miró a los ojos.

―Eres una salvaje y exigente gatita. Creo que tendré que encadenarte para domar ese coño salvaje.

Estaba parada delante del espejo de cuerpo entero, la amplia postura de sus largas botas de gamuza negras extendiendo sus muslos. Los labios de su coño reflejaban la abrillantada humedad de su crema mientras goteaba hacia abajo de sus muslos interiores. Entre sus piernas abiertas, dos cadenas de plata brillante con campanas colgaban de un clip del clítoris que Inuyasha había adjuntado con una delicada cadena a los clips haciendo juego en sus pezones. Sus brazos, todavía atados, estaban estirados por encima de su cabeza por el látigo, que había sido asegurado a un gran gancho en medio del cuarto. Se parecía a una esclava enmascarada en venta.

Sin ninguna prisa, Inuyasha circulaba a su alrededor, acariciando las desnudas curvas y agujeros de su cuerpo. Se paró delante de ella y deslizó las manos subiendo por su cintura y costillas hasta sus pechos restringidos, ahuecando debajo de las curvas para que las cadenas quedaran suspendidas sobre las partes traseras de sus nudillos. Con el dedo índice golpeteó ligeramente en sus pezones, enviando calientes pulsaciones de lujuria a través de su cuerpo y los diminutos tintineos de las campanas colgantes sonaron en el aire. Sus pezones se apretaron más duro y su aliento se entrecortó, provocando más del suave tintineo de las campanillas, esta vez por el espasmo en su clítoris también.

―Estás hermosa así, ―le susurró, moviendo su mano hacia abajo para balancear las cuerdas que colgaban de su clítoris apresado―. Atada y encadenada… ―deslizó un solo dedo a lo largo de sus pliegues y dentro de su coño―, … tan húmeda y rosada… ―se movió adentro y afuera de ella, haciendo tintinear las campanas con cada tirón y sacudirse su cuerpo con cada empuje―, … tan lista para más. ¿Debería darte un pequeño regalo?

―Sí, Amo, por favor, ― Kagome imploró con una jadeante y temblorosa voz. Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Estaba desesperada por ser llenada y montada por él. Era un torturante éxtasis esperar que su necesidad se volviera tan grande como la suya. Pero Inuyasha tenía más control sobre sí mismo que nadie que ella alguna vez hubiera conocido. Cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Inuyasha se arrodilló delante de ella y suavemente separó sus labios para exponer su decorado coño. El clip pellizcó rotundamente en contra de los lados de su clítoris como una larga horquilla, apretando y excitando. Inclinándose, pasó la lengua contra el nudo confinado, de un lado a otro, hasta que Kagome estaba jadeando, intentando empinar su pelvis para chocar contra su exploradora lengua. El suave tintineo de las campanillas sonaba una y otra vez mientras lamía a lo largo de los lados, sobre sus hinchados pliegues, haciendo círculos más cerca de la fuente de su necesidad, y luego alejándose. Las manos rozaron sobre su culo y repentinamente él cambió de posición, llevándole las piernas sobre sus hombros de manera que su coño quedara presionado en contra de su cara y con los brazos soportaba su peso.

Los dientes rasparon su clítoris, mordisqueando y pellizcando, haciéndola gritar, jadear e implorar. Cerró la boca sobre ella y chupó, alternando con rítmicos barridos de su lengua, cambiando el tempo de su toque cada vez que ella se acercaba al orgasmo. Su coño se apretaba con fuerza por la necesidad de algo que lo llene, y su crema recubría los labios y la barbilla de Inuyasha. Ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las piernas sobre sus hombros, intentando intensificar el contacto en contra de su cara.

Él mordió, haciéndola gritar,

―Por favor, detente… ¡no puedo soportarlo!

Pero Kagome nunca se apartó. Gradualmente, él liberó su brutal agarre, lamiendo suavemente y hundiendo la lengua en su agujero, hasta que su dolor pasó y sólo el placer permaneció. Entonces echándose hacia atrás, bajó las piernas de sus hombros poniéndola nuevamente de pie.

Acariciando entre sus piernas, hundió un dedo profundamente dentro de su centro y acarició sus paredes interiores.

―Tengo algo más para ti. Has sido una muy buena pequeña gatita esta noche. Pero creo que necesitas que te demuestre el placer de ser domada. ―Retiró el dedo de su vulva y lo presionó dentro de su boca. Kagome la abrió para él, chupando y lamiendo ansiosamente su propia crema hasta que Inuyasha apretó los dientes, se apartó y pasó a su lado.

Ella siguió su reflejo con los ojos, impotente de hacer nada más, y observado cuando abrió una caja encima del tocador. No podía ver qué artículos estaba tomando, pero esperaba desesperadamente que finalmente le trajeran el alivio que anhelaba. Se acercó a ella desde un ángulo donde su propio reflejo le bloqueaba la visión y se preguntó si era intencional.

Cuando se movió gradualmente dentro de su visión, vio que llevaba un paquete de tela oscura. Lo colocó sobre el suelo detrás de ella y se alejó hacia el rincón más alejado del cuarto. Allí recogió un alto taburete, de apariencia resistente, que colocó a varios centímetros delante de su pierna izquierda.

_¿Qué diablos?_

―Pon tu pie izquierdo encima del taburete. ―Aunque la orden tenía un tono áspero, sus acciones eran tiernas mientras se inclinaba para mantenerla cuando Kagome se movió, asegurándose de que no se cayera. Cuando estuvo situada, miró su reflejo y vio los músculos de su plano abdomen tensos, la piel de su desnudo coño dividida en un resbaladizo rosado valle de reluciente carne. Dios, quería que él se acercara y hundiera su lengua, sus dedos, su polla… algo… en su dolorida hendidura. Pero por lo contrario Inuyasha se movió de nuevo al paquete y tomó el primer artículo. Era una pequeña caja negra con correas de velcro. Ella no tenía idea de para qué podía ser, pero comenzó a sentir la tensión acumularse cuando se arrodilló y aseguró las correas alrededor de su muslo. Regresó al paquete y sacó dos objetos metálicos alargados, apenas ligeramente más grandes que un huevo, con largos cordones negros conectados a ellos.

_Oh Dios_. Uno sería un poco menos intimidante que dos. Su pulgar era una cosa, era una cuarta parte del grosor de un huevo. Su corazón palpitó.

―Um… ¿Qué…?

―Sin preguntas. ―Su voz era baja y firme.

―Pero… no creo… ―tartamudeó, incapaz de controlar su lengua antes de que su helada mirada y fría voz la cortasen.

―Tienes sólo una elección esta noche, esclava.

Ella parpadeó en una rápida sucesión, respirando agitadamente mientras nerviosamente movía la mirada desde sus ojos a sus manos. Tenía una opción. Podría usar la palabra de seguridad y la noche, todo, terminaría. No más Inuyasha. Habría fracasado al conocer sus deseos. Se habría fallado a sí misma. Todo lo que experimentó se terminaría. Estaría hecho. Cerró la boca, mordiéndose los labios entre sus dientes en una larga línea, y asintió con la cabeza su resignada aceptación a su voluntad.

Él se arrodilló delante de Kagome y, acariciando los hinchados labios de su coño con dos dedos, se inclinó hacia adelante y sopló un caliente aliento sobre su mojada carne rosada haciendo repicar los cascabeles. Más de sus jugos gotearon por sus labios y muslos. Sabía que con su cara tan cerca de su montículo él podía ver la evidencia de su deseo. Presionó uno de los metálicos huevos contra ella. Estaba frío y duro y la hizo querer hundirse abajo sobre eso, pero el látigo todavía la sujetaba del techo e incluso si hubiera levantado ambas piernas, no se habría movido. Esperó, su vulva desesperada por ser llenada otra vez. Su pecho oprimido por la anticipación.

Inclinándose más cerca, Inuyasha pasó la punta de su lengua sobre su atrapado clítoris, de un lado a otro, mientras empujaba el huevo dentro de su apretada hendidura. Se sentía increíble. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios mientras él la masajeaba con su lengua y usaba los dedos para profundizar la penetración. Cuando estuvo en su lugar, se puso de pie, girando hacia su espalda. Kagome inhaló y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo la sangre corriendo hacia sus extremidades como en un ansioso vuelo en contra de lo desconocido. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Inuyasha estaba detrás suyo, jugando con el cordón negro que colgaba fuera de ella. Lo conectó a la caja atada a su pierna y la encendió. Inmediatamente, una poderosa vibración empezó profundamente dentro de su centro. Ella gimió, sus rodillas casi rindiéndose cuando la sensación la abrumó. Le había sido negada la liberación por tanto tiempo que apenas podía resistirse.

Kagome cerró los ojos otra vez, sintiendo su cálida mano en contra de su culo, abriendo su mejilla hacia un lado. La fría humedad recubrió su ano cuando los gelatinosos dedos acariciaron alrededor de su grieta.

El nudo de diminutos músculos se apretó bajo el toque, casi ansiosamente pidiendo el regreso del solitario dígito. Más líquido la recubrió generosamente. Entonces el metal embistió en contra de su agujero. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Las vibraciones en su coño la tenían tambaleándose en el borde de orgasmo y la cercana penetración de la ancha esfera de metal en su ano era la única cosa que la escudaba de Inuyasha. Esto no sería el fácil deslizamiento de excesivo placer como había sido el viaje inaugural de su pulgar.

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de tomarlo dentro de su culo?

Repentinamente el segundo huevo comenzó a vibrar también. Inuyasha lo había enchufado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Su ceñido agujero se apretó violentamente en contra de la estimulación y entonces rítmicamente se aflojó y apretó otra vez cuando él comenzó a introducir el huevo en su interior con paciente coerción.

Kagome gritó, mordiéndose los labios, tirando del cuero atando a sus muñecas, su vulva y su culo se contraían salvajemente mientras él gradualmente la estiraba, empujando el grueso objeto más profundamente hasta que estaba ardiendo por el placer y el dolor combinados y el grueso diámetro traspasó el anillo.

Ella gritó,

― ¡Por favor! ―Pero sabía ahora que no estaba implorando para que se detenga, sino por más.

Los dos huevos vibraban profundamente en su interior, llevándola a nuevas alturas de placer. Ella jadeaba, sacudiendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, cuando la intensidad se incrementó.

―Abre los ojos. Mira lo que yo veo.

Hizo lo que le ordenó, viendo primero una borrosa imagen de sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero, atada, encadenada, desnuda y contorsionándose de placer. Su visión se cristalizó junto con su miedo cuándo lo vio parado a su lado sosteniendo un nuevo flogger en sus manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡No se atrevería!

― ¡Espera! Dijiste que no te gustaba eso, que no me azotarías… ―Las palabras salieron precipitadamente de ella en una súplica desesperada.

―Suficiente, esclava. Dije que no te lastimaría, pero aparte de eso haré cualquier cosa que quiera contigo. ―Sus ojos eran tiernos―. Ésta es una prueba de confianza, y recuerda que tienes el poder de detenerla. Sin embargo, debes saber, que cualquier cosa que haga finalmente realzará añadiéndole nuevos matices y profundidades a tu placer. Lastimarte la piel no es mi deseo.

Sus palabras la apaciguaron, pero todavía no podía creer que el hombre que amaba fuera capaz de golpear a una mujer. Antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, el aguijón del flogger abofeteó su culo haciéndola pegar un alarido. Su cuerpo se combó por el contraste entre el agudo cuero del flogger y el incremento de deseo que se acumulaba en las profundidades de su culo y de su coño. Kagome confiaría.

Golpeó a través de su montículo y entonces otra vez en diferentes lugares sobre su trasero. Se movía por su cuerpo, zurrándola con lametazos de cuero hasta que cada nervio hormigueaba dentro de ella, todos los sentidos intensificados, y una ola de éxtasis se estrelló fuera de control. Corcoveó con sus caderas, gimiendo y suplicándole que se detenga y entonces rogando por más. Mientras los latigazos abrasaban su piel, las crueles vibraciones de los huevos enterrados la arrastraron, derrotando a la inútil resistencia, hacia el precipicio. No podía detenerse. Tenía que esperar. Luchar por controlarse en contra de ola tras ardiente ola de inmenso placer/dolor.

― ¡Amo, por favor!

El flogger azotó a través de su coño, y con eso llegó su orden,

―Córrete para mí. ¡Ahora!

Con un grito llegó al clímax en una aplastante ola de brutal liberación. Su cuerpo se sacudió, sus piernas perdieron el agarre y justo cuando la tensión tiró de sus muñecas atadas, Inuyasha estaba allí, los brazos a su alrededor, sujetándola mientras ella convulsionaba, sufriendo espasmos fuera de control. Lágrimas calientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras jadeaba por aire y se ahogaba con cada subsiguiente ola de implacable placer. Nunca había experimentado nada cercano a la fuerza de las poderosas contracciones que devastaban su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta los dedos. La crema recubría sus muslos, refulgiendo en la luz mientras Kagome ondulaba a través de las suaves caricias de Inuyasha y las ondas de éxtasis que provenían de las manos de su Amo.

Cuando sus piernas pudieron sostenerla, él se movió a su alrededor, sus manos seguras mientras trabajaban para quitar los vibradores con suave ternura, masajeando para calmar sus aberturas mientras retiraba los huevos. Los anillos de pezones y el clip del clítoris fueron quitados también, conmocionándola con otra sensación de placer/dolor que la dejó sin aliento y jadeando.

―Amo, eres un maestro increíble, ―le susurró, apenas capaz de expeler bastante aliento para emitir sonidos.

― ¿Qué? ―Él se paró y la miró.

Todavía experimentando los temblores remanentes por su lección, ella se estremeció.

―Nunca soñé… que esto podría ser así.

Cepillando un largo mechón de su cabello, lo frotó entre sus dedos y lo ubicó detrás de su hombro. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, soltó el látigo de alrededor de sus muñecas. Casi cayó dentro de sus brazos, pero Inuyasha la recogió como si no pesara nada, y la llevó a la cama donde la depositó de espaldas encima de los suaves cojines de almohadas apiladas.

El pecho de Inuyasha subía y bajaba en rápida sucesión y una gota de sudor caía por su mandíbula.

―Abre las piernas, no esperaré otro minuto, ―ordenó, escupiendo las palabras. La paciencia y la planificación estaban ausentes. Todo lo que permanecía era la necesidad. Inmediata necesidad.

Kagome se mordió los labios y abrió ampliamente sus rodillas, levantando las caderas para darle la bienvenida.

―Por favor, tómame, ―jadeó, desesperada por tenerlo profundamente en su interior otra vez.

Inuyasha desgarró un condón y se enfundó a sí mismo sin ceremonia, arrojando la envoltura a un lado. Estirándose sobre ella en la cama, envolvió las manos como prensas alrededor de sus muslos y la empujó más cerca, reuniéndola con la dura cresta de su dispuesta polla.

―Tienes libertad para llegar al clímax.

Estaba escurridiza, húmeda y deseosa de él, y cuando la ancha cabeza presionó en su hendidura, Inuyasha no encontró resistencia. Cara a cara, sus calientes alientos se mezclaban. Él le acarició los labios con los suyos hasta que Kagome los separó, invitando a su lengua a tomarle la boca como su polla le tomaba el coño. Con un profundo gemido Inuyasha se hundió en las profundidades de su centro, yendo más allá cuando su cuerpo ansiosamente le pidió más. Ella lo abrazaba, apretándose con cada empuje, sus resbaladizos jugos recubriéndolo con cada golpe. Sus manos, ahora libres, viajado a través de su cuerpo mientras Inuyasha se arqueaba e inclinaba. Sus hombros eran como rocas envueltas por cuerdas, flexionándose con sus movimientos. Su pecho formando un ángulo hacia abajo, le rozaba los senos y provocaban a sus apretados pezones con cada empuje ascendente. Su clítoris se frotaba contra la ingle masculina, avivando el fuego dentro de ella con cada toque, los labios inferiores se separaron más para recibir su hambriento beso con cada zambullida.

Kagome extendió las manos sobre sus costillas, bajando a su delgada cintura y deteniéndose sobre los firmes planos de su culo. Era de acero macizo, forjándose y remodelándose debajo de su toque. Él latía dentro de ella y bajó la cabeza a la suya, su boca reclamándola salvajemente. Ella chupó su saqueadora lengua, saboreando su deseo, hasta que el fuego en su interior ardió lo suficientemente caliente que Kagome pensó que entraría en combustión.

―Más duro, ―jadeó cuando él levantó su boca de la suya. Inuyasha se conducía dentro de ella una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se contraía como un puño alrededor de su polla y el placer disparaba a través de cada nervio, incrementándose con cada empuje. Su coño sufría espasmos en contra de su ingle con cada húmedo choque de piel contra piel, ella aferró sus manos sobre su rígido culo, disfrutando de la sensación de él. Era Inuyasha, finalmente palpitando entre sus piernas, y ella no podía conseguir lo suficiente. Quería y necesitaba más. Saber que ésta podría ser la única noche con él, conociendo el placer que Inuyasha ya le había demostrado, ella quería los movimientos de este cuerpo en contra del suyo estampados en su mente. Él comenzó a mover las caderas como pistones, arriba y abajo, con fuerza renovada, golpeando sobre su dolorido clítoris hasta que, llegando al clímax violentamente alrededor de su polla, Kagome gritó, implorando,

―Córrete conmigo.

Un profundo rugido se desgarró de su garganta cuando Inuyasha empujó una última vez dentro de ella, encontrando su liberación. Se tensó, yendo más profundo, molió sus cuerpos juntos y arrancó cada último espasmo de placer de ellos.

Inuyasha se mantuvo encima de ella apoyándose en sus fuertes brazos, su pecho y abdomen se relajaron, inclinándose hasta cubrirle el estómago desnudo, calentándola del frío que sentía sobre el sudor seco. Estaba enterrado dentro de Kagome, jadeando para recobrar el aliento, mirándola a los ojos con una mirada que repentinamente la hizo sentirse muy vergonzosa. La manera en que contemplaba los escasos tramos de piel sobre su rostro la intimidaron. Se mordió los labios. De alguna manera, Inuyasha parecía preocupado por esto. ¿Podría darse cuenta de quién era ella en realidad?

―Me gustaría que te quitaras esas lentes de contacto de gato. ―Le dijo suavemente, el profundo timbre salió incluso a través de su jadeante declaración.

Kagome pestañeó. Repentinamente, no quería que él viera sus ojos… no quería que la viera realmente. Finalmente había visto lo que Inuyasha se había negado a mostrarle durante todos estos años, y a ella le encantó. Quería que Inuyasha exigiera… le ordenase ponerse de rodillas. Que empuje sus límites y la hiciera rogar por más. Kagome era fuerte y segura, su mente trabajaba horas extra en su vida diaria, pero aquí, renunciando al control y obligándose a sí misma a dar todo lo que tenía, tomando cualquier cosa que su amante eligiera darle, era algo que nunca había sabido que quería. Pero ahora lo hacía, y por mucho que había aprendido sobre sí misma y la variedad de placeres que él le demostró, Kagome quería algo… más. Quería que Inuyasha la quisiera a _ella_ y no a alguna desconocida al azar tomando a su polla y cualquier otra cosa que él quisiera dar.

Inuyasha había _escogido_ no compartir esa parte de su vida con ella, había _elegido_ mantener su relación platónica. Las oportunidades habían estado allí, y una y otra vez, Inuyasha había escogido no aprovecharlas. Ella había visto su deseo, eso era incuestionable. Y aún así, él se había refrenado. ¿Qué derecho tenía Kagome de quitarle esa elección? Lo que había hecho era la más grande de las traiciones. Tenía la última elección a su alcance esta noche. La elección de terminar la noche. Sabía que si hubiera optado por utilizar la palabra de seguridad, Inuyasha la habría respetado. Pero cuando él había tomado una decisión con la que Kagome no estaba de acuerdo, ella había ido por atrás, conspirando y confabulando. ¿Qué respeto era ese hacia el hombre que afirmaba amar? Era puro egoísmo.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, supo que no podía seguir adelante con su plan para revelar su identidad.

―Amo, ―le susurró―, son parte de mi disfraz.

Estarían juntos sólo por esta noche. Saborearía el recuerdo de Inuyasha jadeando encima de ella, pidiéndole verle los ojos después de haber hecho el amor. Lo llevaría en su corazón para siempre. Esperando que algún día pudiera sentir el peso de su cuerpo en contra del suyo otra vez. Ella lo amaba.

Inuyasha le acarició la línea de la mandíbula y bajó por su cuello.

―Tienes una triste sonrisa en la cara. Dime por qué.

Todo en él era suave ahora, pero la orden permanecía. Ella le dijo:

―Esta… noche… estar contigo… fue increíble. Renunciando a todas las elecciones y a la ansiedad de no saber cómo complacer a alguien. La satisfacción de… someterme, obedecer y simplemente experimentar… no tenía idea de cómo podría sentirse eso. ―Él sonrió pero permaneció en silencio―. Tengo la impresión de que he probado algo adictivo, y ahora tendré que volver a mi vida cotidiana. Y no me gusta eso.

Salió de ella, acariciando hacia abajo el valle de su pecho con las puntas de sus dedos.

― ¿Por qué tienes que volver a tu vida cotidiana? Esto no tiene que terminar aquí. Me sentí atraído por ti inmediatamente. Necesité tenerte esta noche. Por la forma en que has aceptado ser dominada, me esclavizaste a primera vista. Quiero más. Quítate la máscara y déjame ver quién eres. Podemos hacerlo juntos. Corre el riesgo, podemos… ―sus palabras salían rápidamente, recordándole al Inuyasha que ella conocía tan bien. Lo que hacía todo esto mucho más doloroso.

―Garras.

Su corazón se saltó un latido después de haber dicho la palabra. Ambos se quedaron congelados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Esto era intolerable y quiso regresar al momento en que la palabra escapó de su boca. Pero esa no era la forma en que esto funcionaba. Inuyasha se alejó de ella, saliendo de la cama, hacia un rincón del cuarto. Ella se incorporó, tirando la sábana arriba de sus pechos. Él estaba vistiéndose. Algo en su interior estaba gritando _¡No!_ con más fuerza de convicción que la que ella podría manejar. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión y su corazón corría a toda velocidad. Pero su decisión estaba tomada. Cuando utilizaba la palabra de seguridad, la noche terminaba. Era la regla y Dios sabía que ella era una discípula de las reglas.

Lo observaba en silencio mientras Inuyasha se ponía la camisa sobre su cabeza. Su cabello negro cayó hacia adelante y él lo tiró hacia atrás con un rápido e irritado empujón.

Completamente vestido, caminó hasta la puerta y, apoyando el brazo en el marco, se detuvo. En su puño tenía la delicada cadena que había encadenado y adornado su cuerpo. La colocó sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta.

―Es para ti.

Kagome contuvo el aliento. Si él le daba la oportunidad de cambiar de idea, ¿ella la tomaría? Pero al observar sus hombros elevarse y bajar, vio que en realidad ella ya había hecho su elección.

Inuyasha agarró el picaporte, abrió la puerta y salió.

Esto estaba misteriosamente tranquilo. El ruido de la fiesta en el piso de abajo era incapaz de permear las paredes del cuarto oscuro. Se sentía fría y confundida mientras se levantaba de la cama con la sábana envuelta a su alrededor. Echando una mirada, vio la evidencia de sus juegos esparcida a través del piso. Recogió la finita cadena que se enganchaba a los pezones y al clip del clítoris. Su único recuerdo de una noche que no debería haber existido. Estrechándola en contra de su corazón, sintió las lágrimas perderse hacia abajo de sus mejillas.

Flogger: Latigo de cuero pequeño con un final lleno de mechas largas. Tiene un borde muy duro, y deja moretones y marcas con facilidad.


	4. Ataduras que duran

Capitulo 4 final

―Excelente punto, y me gustaría pasar más tiempo discutiéndolo, pero creo que nuestro tiempo ha terminado por hoy. Lo retomaremos aquí la próxima semana.

Kagome estaba sentada en su escritorio, paralizada mientras el Profesor Inuyasha Taisho estaba delante de la clase, haciendo anotaciones, cepillando el pelo de sus ojos. Juntó sus libros en una pila ordenada, escuchando los sonidos de los últimos estudiantes al irse. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se oyó de trasfondo, el único movimiento provenía de Inuyasha en el frente del aula. Juntando los apuntes en una pila desordenada, enrollando los diagramas, borrando el pizarrón… todo el tiempo ella lo observó, estudiando el corte de sus hombros sobre su ancha espalda, la anchura de su posición. Los escalofríos proliferaron a través de su piel cuando él envolvió la mano alrededor de la parte trasera de la silla y la meció en su lugar en el escritorio. Tenía manos fuertes. Firmes y seguras.

Estaban a mediados de noviembre y durante dos semanas Kagome se había preguntado si había tomado la peor decisión de su vida al negarle a Inuyasha su identidad. La mayoría de las veces, llegaba a la conclusión de que había hecho lo correcto poniéndole fin a la sesión. Aunque nada pudiera subsanar su traición, era lo más cercano a respetar su elección que podía ofrecerle después de los hechos. Pero cuando se detenía a observar la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, cuando se acostaba en la cama por la noche desveladamente retorciendo las sábanas en nudos con pura frustración, esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. De alguna manera, _eran _diferentes. Inuyasha había estado preocupado las semanas anteriores, distante. Lo había encontrado mirándola, sólo para luego alejarse murmurando acerca de alguna falla imprevista en su beca. Tal vez sus propias expectativas eran las que habían cambiado. Kagome buscaba indicios de la pasión que habían compartido, cuando, en su corazón, sabía que Inuyasha no estaba preparado para atravesar ese camino con ella o por ella.

Sango tenía su propia perspectiva acerca de la situación. Al conocer el intenso placer que Kagome experimentó como sub, Sango la instó a asistir a una fiesta BDSM con Miroku y con ella y encontrar a otro dom. Pero ella no podía imaginarse con nadie más. La vulnerabilidad de estar en las manos de alguien requería mucha confianza, y había un sólo hombre en el mundo a quien se la daría. Sólo uno con quien se sentía tan apasionada, que la mera idea de servir a sus necesidades la hacía mojarse y prepararse. En su mente, ella le pertenecía a Inuyasha.

A nadie más.

Su profunda voz la sacó de su ensueño.

―Kagome, ¿tienes un momento para hablar conmigo… en privado?

―Por supuesto, Inuyasha. ―Levantándose silenciosamente, ella caminó hacia la parte trasera del aula y volvió el cerrojo. Todo movimiento en el frente de la habitación se había detenido. Inuyasha clavó los ojos en ella―. He querido hablar contigo desde hace algún tiempo, pero sigo sin encontrar las palabras.

Había una gravedad en su voz que la dejó pasmada. Una tensión en sus ojos que a ella no le gustaba. Tal vez Inuyasha sólo quisiera discutir su investigación o la beca. O tal vez estaba a punto de abordar la relación entre ellos, intentado cortarla por completo.

Apretando los labios, tomó un profundo aliento para estabilizarse y se aclaró la voz.

―Por favor, cualquier cosa que sea, puedes decírmelo. ―Y repentinamente, se percató de que no importaba lo que Inuyasha dijera, era hora de que ella fuera honesta con él. No lo dejaría alejarse de ella sin pelear, sin decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Se conocía a sí misma mejor de lo que incluso se había conocido antes, y tenía con Inuyasha la deuda de la gratitud.

―Kagome, has estado trabajando como mi auxiliar durante años. Antes de eso, fuiste mi estudiante, y una de las más brillante y más prometedoras que alguna vez he tenido. Me has asombrado más cada año con tu mente y… simplemente con tu persona. Confío en ti con mi trabajo, como mi amiga… y porque confío en ti, voy a hablarte acerca de una parte de mi vida que abiertamente no comparto con muchas personas.

Su expresión era atormentada, y Kagome quería empujarlo en su contra y besar el pequeño surco entre sus cejas.

―Tienes mi discreción.

―Ya sé eso. He conocido a alguien.

Los ojos de Kagome se movieron alrededor del cuarto, buscando algo donde anclarse, cualquier otra cosa que no sean esos ojos dorados taladrando dentro de su alma. No quería que él viera el dolor. Obviamente Inuyasha no iba a intentar fingir que no había habido algo entre ellos, y reconociendo eso, estaba suavizando el golpe diciéndoselo por sí mismo, asegurándose que ella no se enterara a través de alguna otra fuente.

― ¿Cuándo? ―Incluso esa sola palabra era demasiado para decir sin percibir el pequeño temblor en su garganta.

―Hace unas pocas semanas. Pasé la noche con ella y ahora la veo por todas partes. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. La manera en que camina, la forma en que huele, cómo sonríe o se muerde los labios cuando está nerviosa. ―Una media sonrisa se inclinó a través de su cara cuando se estiró hasta ella y rozó el pulgar en contra de su boca―. Como estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Inuyasha se rió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Desde el momento en que la vi, todo en ella me atrajo. Todo me hizo quererla. Era una desconocida para mí, y entonces ya no lo fue. Y al final, me di cuenta de la razón por la que ella era tan perfecta, era porque ella eras tú.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento. Dio un paso atrás, inestable sobre sus talones. La mano de Inuyasha la atrapó del codo y la empujó de regreso contra él. Se quedaron mirándose, los ojos trabaros en el otro, hasta que ella se obligó a que las palabras atraviesen sus renuentes labios.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

― ¿Cómo? Suerte. ―Él sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndole una desaprobadora mirada a su manera―. Fui a la fiesta porque pensé que tú podrías estar allí. Cuando vi el libro que tenías de literatura erótica y entonces vi tu reacción, algo me dijo que eras nueva. Pensé que podrías asistir a la fiesta y si lo hacías… ―hizo una pausa, tomando un profundo aliento mientras movía el músculo de su mandíbula―,…no podría permitir que otro hombre te toque. No podría soportarlo.

Sus rodillas se volvieron débiles con su admisión y ella sintió que si no fuera por la mano de él en su brazo, ya se habría caído.

―Me asustaste como el infierno, Kag. Casi no te reconocí, habías hecho un meticuloso trabajo disfrazándote. Pero incluso así, con el pelo diferente… ―extendió la mano y frotó algunas hebras entre sus dedos―,…los ojos diferentes, ―arrastró el pulgar a través de sus cejas―,…cuando vi a esa sexy gatita al otro lado del cuarto, mordiéndose el labio entre sus dientes, me volví loco de necesidad. Eres la única persona que alguna vez me ha afectado de este modo. Después de eso, era como si no tuvieras máscara. Sabía que eras tú, la que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Fue el momento más difícil de mi vida mantener el control, mantener la fachada de que éramos desconocidos, pero esas eran las reglas del juego.

Su corazón estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, su garganta seca. Ella había estado muriendo y él lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

― ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? ¿Por qué esperaste durante dos semanas?

―Tú lo terminaste. La palabra de seguridad. No sabía con seguridad si tú sabías que era yo. Infierno, pensé que tal vez elegiste usar la palabra de seguridad porque no querías saberlo. Te he alejado tantas veces que no te podría culpar por no tener interés. ―Él suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente―. Y entonces recordé algo. Tú y Sango estaban juntas. Ella había estado intentando obligarme a ir a la fiesta. Prometiéndome a una nueva y _ansiosa_ sub. Ella nos juntó. Tú sabías quién era yo, lo que quería, en lo que te estabas metiendo. ¿Así que por qué tú retrocederías a último momento, a menos que porque no te haya gustado lo que experimentaste?

― Inuyasha, ―ella exhaló una súplica―, te quise durante tanto tiempo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para estar contigo. ―Inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza al confesar su manipulación―. Pensé que si las circunstancias nos juntaban, si el anonimato violaba las fronteras académicas, no habría ninguna razón para que no estemos juntos. Pensé que era la única manera en que podría demostrarte que yo podía ser lo que necesitabas. ―Tragó para pasar el nudo de culpa en su garganta―. Pensé que, como mínimo, podría poder tener sólo una noche contigo, finalmente saber cómo era. Fui tan egoísta. Lo veo ahora.

Inuyasha le asió firmemente la barbilla entre sus dedos y le inclinó la cara hacia arriba para encontrarse con su inquisitiva mirada.

―Tuviste tú noche, y algún tiempo para reflexionar sobre ella. ¿Así que qué aprendiste?

El calor corrió hacia sus mejillas y fue todo lo que ella pudo hacer para no apartar la mirada, pero le debía la verdad.

―Antes de esa noche, mi experiencia era… limitada. Pensaba que tenía una idea de lo qué esperar, pero nada podría haberme preparado para la… intensidad. Fue como una explosión de mis sentidos, toda una gama de emociones involucradas en la culminación de una liberación sin precedentes. Fue más liberador que cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya experimentado y todavía, ahora que lo he experimentado, estoy esclavizada. ―Su respiración se aceleró cuando confesó el efecto de su sesión―. Tú me has dominado. A mi corazón y a mi cuerpo. Abriste a mis ojos y a mi cuerpo a un nivel de sensación que nunca había creído posible… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te traicioné haciendo lo que hice. Lo siento.

Fue ese momento de indecisión, donde el tiempo se detuvo y su destino pendía de un hilo.

Él estrechó la mirada, buscando la de ella.

― ¿Me traicionaste?

―Tú habías tomado tu decisión y, cualesquiera fueran tus razones, yo no tenía derecho a manipularte para estar conmigo. Simplemente no pude evitarlo. ―Kagome tragó saliva, perdida en los ojos dorados detrás de los anteojos. Perdida en el deseo por tenerlo.

La mano de él rodeó su muñeca, arrastrándola en un fuerte abrazo.

―Hmm, supongo que has sido un poquito una mala chica entonces, ¿verdad, Gatita? ―Sus palabras llegaron con una provocación que le pusieron todos los sentidos en alerta.

―Lo siento. Estaba equivocada… mal. No sé qué decir, lo tengo merecido. ―Kagomeharía cualquier cosa, aceptaría cualquier castigo que él considerara adecuado. Cualquier cosa para estar con él otra vez.

Inuyasha se llevó la mano a su mandíbula en ese gesto pensativo.

―Quizás esas nalgadas son pertinentes, después de todo. Y… para demostrar que aprecias la gravedad de tu desobediencia como dices, pruébalo encontrando algo adecuado para tu castigo.

Kagome dio un paso atrás, su corazón acelerado. El control para expresar su arrepentimiento estaba a su alcance. Escudriñó el cuarto que conocía mejor que su propio apartamento, tropezando con el instrumento de su castigo.

Dio un paso más allá de él, esperando que los pliegues de su corta falda bamboleándose con cada paso atrajeran a los ojos del profesor hacia sus desnudos muslos y a la curva de su culo.

Rodeando otra vez su escritorio, Kagome apoyó las manos en la parte superior y se inclinó hacia adelante arqueando sutilmente la espalda. En su mano derecha sujetaba una regla de madera.

―Por favor.

La deliberadamente sumisa pose suscitó la respuesta deseada del profesor.

Aparentemente complacido por su comportamiento, emitió su orden con rudeza.

―Muéstrame lo que es mío para castigar.

Húmeda lujuria se retorció a través de su centro, mojándole la tanga blanca.

―Todo de mí, ―ella contestó, bajando la mirada al escritorio.

Estaba a quince centímetros de su cuerpo, inclinada sobre el escritorio enfrente de él, podía sentir su calor irradiando sobre ella. Su cara era estoica cuando se inclinó por encima para tomar la regla de su agarre.

― ¿Kagome, estás segura que sabes…?

Ella agachó su cabeza entre sus brazos extendidos y entonces lo miró sobre su hombro con ojos que lo invitaban a comprender su bienvenida y a ver dentro de su alma, para saber que él era todo lo que ella quería.

El cambio en su postura fue sutil, pero inconfundible cuando se quito las gafas y se reclinó una distancia infinitesimal. Sus ojos se nublaron con alguna oscura emoción, causándole a ella un profundo dolor entre sus piernas. Estaba aterrorizada y exaltada, y repentinamente quería escaparse del cuarto en lugar de saber con seguridad lo que Inuyasha le daría, pero por el contrario, se mantuvo firme, meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Su corta falda fue levantada de un tirón y su tanga bajada. Kagome cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua ligeramente en contra de sus dientes cuando sintió la fuerte mano de Inuyasha acariciar una mejilla expuesta y la plana madera de la regla rozar lentamente entre sus piernas y entonces golpear suavemente en contra de su coño mojado con una provocación insoportable. Otro golpecito y entonces el borde serpenteó hacia arriba entre sus mejillas, raspando su ano, antes de alejarse. La mano en su culo apretó la carne, amasándola con un duro movimiento que la hizo gemir y mecerse hacia atrás… ¡_paf_!

Gritó, mordiéndose los labios cuando la regla chasqueó en contra de su mejilla con un enérgico contacto.

Su coño se contrajo violentamente y ella se levantó más sobre las puntas de sus pies, invitando a su siguiente azote.

Llegó rápido y rudo, el ruido haciendo eco con su ahogado gemido a través de la silenciosa sala de conferencias. El aire fresco rozaba su piel caliente hasta que Inuyasha cubrió el lugar punzante con la palma de su mano.

―Nunca me traicionarás otra vez, ¿está claro, Gatita? ―¡_Paf_!

―Agg, sí. Nunca más. ―Su clítoris latía y ella desesperadamente quería frotarlo.

―Nunca más, ¿qué? ―¡_Paf_!

Su aliento salía en jadeos mientras se mecía hacia atrás pidiéndole más.

―Nunca más, _Amo_.

Fuertes manos agarraron sus caderas desde atrás, hundiéndose en su carne y haciéndola girar alrededor. Cara a cara, se miraron uno al otro por una fracción de segundo. Y entonces su boca encontró la de ella en un salvaje apretujón de labios, dientes y lenguas. Inuyasha hizo un puño en su pelo, tirándole bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás, chupando y mordiéndole el cuello mientras ella gemía, presionándose en contra de él.

Cada parte de su ser ardía por él, este hombre era el más increíble amante y el más brillante filósofo que ella podría haber encontrado. La sensación de sus rudas manos corriendo sobre su cuerpo la hacían mojarse y suplicar por más.

―Por favor, te necesito. Nunca he necesitado a nadie de esta manera.

La palma de su mano acarició hacia arriba de su muslo, debajo de su falda y arrancó sus bragas con una torsión feroz.

―Dios, te he necesitado. En todas partes que miraba, Gatita, te veía. Eres todo lo que quiero. ―La agarró por la parte trasera de sus muslos y la levantó de un empujón encima del borde de su escritorio―. Abre las piernas―. La orden la dejó a Kagome lista para correrse en el lugar. Se levantó la falda y abrió las piernas, pasándose las manos por sus muslos interiores y subiendo para separar los labios de su coño para él. Él gruñó. Abriendo su bragueta, liberó a su polla dura como una piedra y la empujó dentro de sus mojadas profundidades. Su coño se deslizó sobre él, ávidamente abrazando cada centímetro hasta que estuvo asentada hasta la empuñadura. Su clítoris se rozaba contra él, satisfaciendo el palpitante dolor dentro de ella, mientras él molía más profundo. Metió la mano debajo de su delgado suéter, encontró su pecho y lo apretó con rudeza. Tirando del apretado pezón, se deslizaba adentro y afuera de su mojada hendidura aterciopelada.

―Habría esperado, ―gruñó en contra de su cuello―, hasta que terminaras el programa de postgrado. Habría tres años mas esperado, pero te habría hecho mía.

Kagome apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, obligándolo a profundizar más dentro de ella.

―No podía esperar, ―ella jadeó, sintiéndolo estirar sus paredes interiores, marcándola con cada empuje.

Él aceleró el ritmo, ahuecando su culo con las manos.

―Y aquí yo pensando que habías sido domada, salvaje impetuosa gatita. Creo que te has ganado por ti misma otro castigo.

Ella gimió, deslizándose de un lado a otro por encima de él, frotando su clítoris en su contra con cada profundo empuje, contrayéndose, apretándose, recibiendo cada centímetro de él una y otra vez. Jadeó, más cerca.

―Dime, ―le imploró.

Inuyasha empujó, más profundo, más duro, llenándola completamente y estirándola más allá. A través de los dientes apretados, él se esforzó para liberar las palabras.

―Estarás atada a mí para siempre. Nunca renunciaré a ti.

_Para siempre_. Su cuerpo se apretó como un puño alrededor de su polla, su coño contrayéndose brutalmente en contra de su ingle cuando se corrió. Él gruñó, rigidizándose, agarrándole el trasero mientras se corría en su interior al tiempo que tiraba su cabeza hacia adelante propinandole una mordida en el cuello que inclusive atravez de la ropa ella esta segura que dejaria marca. Kagome lo abrazó más cerca, sus piernas cerradas a su alrededor, sus paredes interiores ordeñándole cada gota de su caliente semen. Jadeaba, descansando la cabeza en contra de su pecho.

El cielo.

―Estoy atada a ti, pero no porque mi nombre figure en algún papel ni por ninguna cadena sujetándome. Estoy atada a ti porque te amo, ―le dijo, estrechando aún más su abrazo.

Él respondió con un beso en su sien, apretando su agarre.

―Entonces he estado atado a ti desde el día en que nos conocimos.

**Fin**

Gracias a todas las que siguieron el fic y espero que le aya gustado. sin mas que decir me despido...espero que dejen sus Riview de si les agrado el final...es para ver si saco otro fic bueno mejor sin presiones demen tiempo y vere si les mando otro igual de deprabado que este ;) jejeje


End file.
